The 63rd Annual Hunger Games
by jakeadamv
Summary: Hey guys! I'm writing this fanfiction for fun. It features myself and people who I'm friends with in real life. I've used names of other people I know so if you know me in real life and you're wondering why your name is randomly in one of the districts, thats why. The story stars me, (Jake Vineyard) Kathryn Jones, Justin Applegate, Mollie Walts, and Rhianna Eleck. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1: Tribute List

**District 1:**

Zache Fiene

McKenzie Morey

**District 3:**

Cameron Dempsey

Kathryn Jones

**District 5:**

Dave Perfetti

Mollie Walts

**District 7: **

Jake Vineyard

Rhianna Eleck

**District 9:**

Jackie Fuller

Troy Platt

**District 11: **

Carlotta Case

Paul Lyman

**District 2:**

Kacey Hubbard

Damon Carr

**District 4:**

Jeremy Collings

Halley Tasslemeyer

**District 6: **

Mackenzie Magin

Gary Reagan

**District 8: **

Justin Applegate

Olivia Jacobs

**District 10:**

Madisyn Zimmer

Jason Gore

**District 12:**

Thomas Gibbons

Devyn Warren


	2. Chapter 2: Reapings & Goodbyes

**District 7**

**Jake Vineyard:**

I wake to the sound of timber mills, as does everyone in my district. It's reaping day which means I'll have another chance, yet again to get out of this horrid place. My father, dead from falling to drink and my mother sick and distant, I want nothing more than to leave. I've never been out of the district, as it is illegal, and it's very unfortunate the only legal way I can leave is to be drawn from one of the reaping bowls.

I stand and stare at the clock for a whole minute before the numbers register. Seven minutes until I'll be arrested for not already be standing in the frigid square. Great.

I scramble like a mad person, like my mother, into more decent clothing. I knock on my mother's bedroom door.

"Mom!" I yell. "It's Reaping Day!" I stick a piece of bread in my mouth and run out the door, in full dress clothes, towards the center of the village.

I pass Rhianna Eleck's house, another girl in my district and can't help but worry she'll be drawn. Rhianna and I aren't friends. I've said hello to her exactly four times in my life. And that's more than I've interacted with anyone else in my life.

I come to the center and I see I'm right on time. I get a very nasty look from a Peacekeeper but avoid eye contact. I find the rope that holds the teenagers my age, and slip in right next to Rhianna.

"Hey." That's the fifth time.

"Hello." says. She gives me a smile before looking right back to the stage. The mayor's speaking. He's giving a boring speech before handing the microphone over to our districts flamboyant representative from the Capitol.

He gives another just as unimportant speech before yelling.

"Ladies first!" he says. He sports his chirpy Capitol accent. I look at Rhianna, she shares my terror. He fumbles in the bowl before yanking a silver slip of paper out.

Silence.

"And the girl tribute from District 7 is..." he says. He reminds me of a television host from hundreds of years ago. My heart stops. The crowd leans in.

"Rhianna Eleck."

No.

She gasps.

The audience gasps.

She releases a choked sound.

So do I.

If I didn't have reason to leave before, I do now.

She very carefully, because she knows the whole country is watching her, walks past me and towards the stage. But right before, subtly but surely, she grabs my dangling and dead hand and gives it a squeeze.

"Great! And now, for the boys!" yells Hunter Gagliano. He fumbles in the boys' bowl.

No.

The world seems to stop. Everything slows. I walk-lunge- towards the stairs. I can't hear anything, my vision blurs around the edges. I think someone tries to volunteer. I punch whoever it is in the face before finally reaching the first step to the stage. All my thoughts intertwine. I skip two stairs and land on the stage. I can only form one thought.

Every single living person in this horrid country is watching me.

Hunter tries to find words. I get to see him up close and in his full Capitol getup. I hate him.

"Uh.." he begins. "What is your name young man?" he asks. I look at Rhianna. She gives me a confused look and mouths the words "what are you doing?"

What is my name.

"Jake Vineyard." I say, still looking at Rhianna.

"Well, ladies and gentlemen it looks like we have a volunteer." He turns back to me. I look at the recovering boy on the ground.

"You two, shake hands." He says in a monotone voice.

We shake hands and the grip sends ice down my spine.

I look from our grip up to the last sight I will ever see of my district.

**Rhianna Eleck**

To my great surprise, the sound of wood processing machines isn't what pulls me out of unconsciousness. It's the sound of my younger sister crying her eyes out. I wake, but don't open my eyes. Oh god.

It's Reaping Day. That's why she's crying. My eyes shoot open and immediately I regret my action. The blinding light that pours in from the window stabs my eyes and I even flinch. I slowly adjust to the light and I see the tops of the giant trees that surround our district.

I'm not ready, not yet. What if I get picked? What if my sister gets picked? No, she can't get picked, it's her first year. I signed up for more grain and oil, in return for my name in more times. I know I'm going to be picked.

I trace the silver linings of the clouds in the sky with my finger against the glass. I let out a long sigh and get out of bed. My room's small. It makes me claustrophobic most nights. But now, probably more than ever I can't wait to leave it.

I walk across the hallway and into Melanie's room. She's curled on her cold hardwood floor, balling her eyes out. Crouching next to her, I put my arm around her.

"Mel, it's your first year. They won't pick you." I say. She stops crying for a moment.

"How do you know, Rhianna? How do you know?"

She says. I cut her off.

"You won't be picked." I say. I promise. I'm not just saying these words to comfort her; I can feel in my bones that she won't be picked. I feel it in my bones that _I _will be picked.

"Okay." She finally says.

"Hey, where's mom?" I ask.

"She went to buy me a new dress." She says. "And dad's at work." Even today, even Reaping day dad is working in the mills.

I stand and go into the bathroom. I take off my cloths and step into the shower. Turning a nob I'm blasted by a jet of cold water. I adjust the water until it's so hot it burns.

I just stand there. I can't bear the thoughts of myself being Reaped, so I focus on the water that burns my skin and sends pain throughout my body. My nerve endings curl around themselves, and I like it.

I wash my hair and then scrub the dirt and sweat off of my skin. The hot water is gone, sucked down the drain. I turn the now cold water off and step out. Wrapped in a towel, I walk back to my room. I dry my hair and put on the only decent thing I own, a pink dress.

I stare at myself in the mirror. I'm not pretty, at least I don't think I am. I try different things with my hair but in the end I just take the ribbons out and leave my hair how it is. I have no energy to do anything with it today, no motivation.

I look at the clock.

_12:30_

I need to leave. I hear my mother come in.

"Melanie! Hurry up!" I yell. I look around my room. Is this the last time I will ever stand here?

I step out the front door with Melanie tugging at my dress beside me. I can feel how nervous she is. She shakes, and she's short of breath. She reminds me of myself when I turned twelve. Our mother wishes us goodbye, and says she'll meet us in the square. We kiss her farewell and walk along the street towards the square.

The smell of trees and machinery fill the air in District 7. I just turned thirteen, and so I just began training. There aren't many options when it comes to what profession you can choose in this district, and even with choices they all revolve around the thing we supply, the item the district was formed to create. Lumber.

My father works with the Collectors. He goes out with the group and cuts down the trees, before they're brought back in. So naturally, this is the job I'm being trained for. My mother was terrified when she found me in the back yard, swinging around an axe.

Our town is simple, and sweet, and easy to navigate. But today the air is heavy, and sadness and worry fill the air. We reach the town square.

I can't handle this.

I have to.

I lead Mel to the group of terrified twelve year olds. My group is right next to hers I assure her, and I tell her I'll meet her right after.

"Okay." She says. She slips into her group and so do I. I look at the square. Terrified teens and worried adults are all looking around, the same way I am. I bet I look just as terrified. A giant crimson sign hangs on the Justice Building, and written in gold curvy letters the sign says _The 63__rd__ Hunger Games. _

_63__rd__ Hunger Games._

_63. _

I do the math in my head. Math has never been hard for me, and I need something to take my mind off the present.

In just 63 years, by the hands of this sick game, The Capitol has killed 1,536 children. The Capitol has murdered 1,536 children. I think I'm going to throw up.

The mayor comes on to the stage.

"Welcome! Ladies and gentlemen of District 7 of this great country. We are joined today to-" his words start to blur into nothing. I just find Melanie in the crowd and keep my eyes locked on her. I want to run to her and throw my arms around her.

Behind me, I feel a movement. I turn around to see Jake Vineyard coming into the same roped off area I'm in. I smile at him as he takes a place right next to me before looking back up at the stage. I avoid eye contact with him. Jake has only greeted me four times in my life. I bet he'd think I was crazy if I told him I knew how many times he's said hello to me.

"Hey." He says. That makes five.

"Hello." I manage.

Hunter Gagliano takes the stage. He looks as terrible as usual. He gives another speech that blurs into nothing and then it hits me. This is it.

"Ladies first!" he booms into the microphone.

Once, while I was practicing with an axe, I threw it into the air on accident. For a split second before I knew whether or not it would drop on my head or not, my heart stopped.

This is what I feel now. I'm not even worried about my name. I'm worried about Melanie's. He pulls out a slip and starts to read it.

I pray that it's not hers.

And It's not.

It's Rhianna Eleck.

**District 3:**

**Kathryn Jones:**

After my name was called, after Cameron's name was called, my world slowed. We were ushered into the Justice Building doors behind us and led up a flight of stairs. I can't believe it. It's only my second year. I didn't even take any tesserae. How could this happen?

I hate the Capitol.

Cameron and I are led separate ways, into two different rooms. I wonder who will visit me. I take a seat on a large leather couch. I pinch myself on my arm, I must be dreaming.

The door swings open and my family runs in. My mother first, followed my dad and my brother and my sister. My mother screams and cries at the same time. My dad just hugs me and doesn't say anything. My sister is crying as well and my brother tries to comfort her.

My mother tries to say something to me, but I can't make out of what it is. I think its something along the lines of "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry..." I squeeze them all until I'm crying. We sit huddled on that couch crying when the Peacekeeper comes in.

"Okay." he says. "Times up." I want to stand up. I want to stand up and punch him in the face. I want to flee the room and run away from the stupid district. But I can't, so I don't. I sit on the couch while my family is ripped off of me, and pushed out the door.

I don't say anything.

I don't move.

I can't. I watch my mothers face contort in misery and anger as the door closes.

They put in me in another room with Cameron, and they tell us we'll board the train next. They ask us if we have our tokens. That's right, my token. I never took a token. Neither did Cameron I suppose, because he doesn't say anything.

I look at Cameron but he doesn't look towards me. I can even see a tear in the corner of his eye that I know he will never shed. He won't let me see him cry. He won't let anyone see him cry.

I suppose I need to do the same thing. I can't let them see me cry, see me weak. Because if there's one thing I'm positive about in this whole sick game, it's I will kill, I will triumph, and I will win, no matter what it takes.

**District 8:**

**Justin Applegate:**

"Justin Applegate" My own name rings in my head. Over and over. How could this be happening, be happening to me? A firm hand guides me up the stairs and into the room. I think about opening the door that they've shut behind me and running. Running down the stairs, skipping most of the steps and then out the front door of the Justice Building again. But something, some invisible things holds me to the floor, stronger than gravity.

I don't know what to do. I don't have a plan. I sink into a chair and wonder who will visit me. My sister, yes, but will our parents? They stayed home, both sick with the flue. Will someone notify them in time to say goodbye? Goodbye forever? Or will the last sight I will ever see of my parents be of my bringing them soup last night? No, I won't let it.

Something pulls me out of the chair. Perhaps anger, maybe denial. But it does, and I heave open the door. I feel I could cry if I really let myself. I rush towards the top of the stairs and just as I'm about to go down them, just as I hear a Peacekeeper whisper something into a radio, I see my sister standing at the bottom of the steps.

She's hysterical.

I fall to my knees, seeing her like this. Every sad and panicked feeling I've had heats up and bubbles over. She runs to the top of the stairs and throws her arms around me.

"Justin..." she says. "No, no, no..." over and over again. We go back into the room and both sit on a leather couch pushed against the wall.

We sit there, holding hands, not saying anything.

"Are mom and dad..." I begin to say before she cuts me off.

"No. They didn't come. A Peacekeeper left the square and headed for our house as soon as your name was called." she says. She avoids eye contact with me. She know's she'll cry if she doesn't.

"Sarah, you have to get a job at the factory again." I say.

"But-"

"I know you hated it, but I'm not going to be here anymore and they're too old to work anymore. You have to support them, you have to be their for them." I say. She sucks in a breath and now more than ever she holds back tears.

"Okay." she finally says. A Peacekeeper pushes open the door.

"Sarah, remember what I said." I say hastily. I stand and wraps her arms around me neck.

"No, this can't be happening-" she says. The peacekeeper steps in the room.

"Time is up, miss. The tributes are about to board the train.

"Justin!" she screams.

"Sarah, you have to leave." I say. She stops for a moment and looks at me in the eyes.

"You have to try, you have to try to win." she says. I can't win, I could never win. I could never intentionally kill someone, even if my life depended on it; literally. I want to tell her I can't and that she'll have to take care of the family herself, but I can't.

"Okay, I'll try."

And that was the last time I saw my sister.

**District 5**

**Mollie Walts**

Having two identical sisters, has never been easy. Especially on Reaping Day. All three of us are freaking out. What if one of us gets picked? We've never all been that fond of each other, but deep down we do love each other, and having one of us picked for the Hunger Games would tear our family apart.

We sit in the car on the way to the Reaping. My two sisters are in dresses, but not me. I've never liked dresses. Too girly. I've always been the one to play sports. My sisters did too, but they were always going off about stupid girly things.

Having dad being the mayor of District 5 is a plus, we get a car. We don't live far from the square either, so we only had to leave about 5 minutes before we're legally obliged to be at the Reaping. My sister Cady always called it "the Lottery of Death." I couldn't agree with her more.

We get to the square and we all pile out. Everyone stares, we've had to learn to ignore it. Our father kisses us before taking the stage to make the announcements before the two unlucky girls and boys get picked to die. Our mother hugs us very tight and takes a place in the back, with the other parents.

"I hope you get picked." Alexi says to Cady. They were fighting last night but even that was a terrible thing to say.

"Alexi! That's terrible!" I yell at her.

"Sorry, but she's so annoying!" she says.

"Because your sister is annoying you're going to wish her death?" I scream at her.

"Oh c'mon Mollie." she says. "We all know she'd have the most chance of winning out of the three of us.

"That's not true, I could win." I say. I've always thought about it, in a weird sick way. I think it'd be fun to try and win."

Our father starts to talk on stage and even we ignore him. It's the same speech, every year. Finally, he hands the microphone over to this years representative from the Capitol. She has a very annoying accent and her outfit is hideous. After another boring speech, the speakers boom.

"It's time to draw the tributes. Ladies, first!" she says.

I'm not even nervous. Everyone knows the mayor's children aren't in the drawings. They never are. I just can't wait for the boys to be over so we can go home. I started painting a picture last night that I really want to finish. I wonder if Alexi will let me use her pet bunny as a model-

"Cady Walts"

What?

Cady?

No.

I look at Cady. If I am certain of one thing in this life, it's that there is nothing as powerful as true terror in ones face. She makes an awkward movement in the direction of the stage.

My mother screams from the back of the lots. Everyone stares at her. Cady let's out a whimper. She wipes away a tear before taking a step towards the stage.

She has to have read it wrong. It can't be one of us! The mayors daughters are never picked! Never! It's wrong! The anger explodes and shapes into the words that come out of my mouth.

"I volunteer! I volunteer as tribute of District 5."

The crowd goes silent.

My heart stops.

What have I done?


	3. Chapter 3: Train Rides

**The Train **

**District 7**

**Jake Vineyard**

After I got over the fact that I would never seen my mother again, and that I was officially a tribute in the 63rd annual Hunger Games, Rhianna and I were collected. We were each brought out of our rooms and led down a different flight of stairs, farther away from our homes, our friends, our families. Just like that.

I've never seen the back side of the Justice Building, until now. Before this, the building just stood on the edge of the District, a constant reminder of the fierce grip the Capitol holds on us. The back side has fancy slide doors I've never seen before. They open automatically when we step near them and Rhianna and I just look at each other. A little symbolic, isn't it? The front side of the Justice Building, the side we see in our every day lives is run down, beaten up and normal. The other side of however, the side that leads South to the Capitol, a place completely different place from this, is new, refurbished and polished. The doors are even automatic. It's disgusting.

People with cameras are waiting. Waiting with flashes, waiting. The doors open and firm hands on our backs lead us forward. Rhianna looks at me and my emotions seemed to have found their way on to Rhianna's face. She's holding back tears, with everything she can, and so am I. Her lip quivers before she looks forward again. Photographers on both sides of us yell our names.

Our names.

I try to look at them, try to smile but I truly can't. We stop in front of gleaming silver tracks. I look to the left, and then to the right, and see the train. It's massive, and it's unlike anything I've ever seen. Rhianna and I share the same gasp.

We hear the train all the time, the train that carries our lumber to the Capitol. But I've never seen it. It comes closer and I cover my ears. It comes to a stop and I think my ear drums might fracture. It's so loud.

I look at Rhianna one last time.

"This is it." I whimper. She nods, and her lip quivers one last time. And then, even more symbolically, we turn to face the crowd that wishes us goodbye. I see Rhianna's family was allowed outside. Rhianna grabs my hand I don't hesitate. Together, we raise our linked hands and wave goodbye with the other.

Astounded is a word I might use to describe my feelings. The train car is lined with purple plush. Big leather seats line the outer walls and wall to wall white carpet lays on the floor. A golden chandelier hangs from the ceiling. And in the very next car, sits tables and tables of more food than I've ever seen.

Rhianna and I haven't even stepped two feet past the threshold. Hunter Gagliano steps in behind us and ushers us inside.

"Rhianna, is that your name? Your room is through these doors and to the left, Jake, yours is to the left." he says.

We say nothing. We're both still analyzing every detail of these Capitol manufactured train cars. I bet they were made in District 1. Hunter gives us an odd look and continues.

"Well, uh, dinner will be ready soon. Served in the dining car two cars down."

We still remain silent. Hunter gives up and walks away. I just look at Rhianna.

"It's...uh..." she stutters.

"Yeah..."

"Amazing." she says.

"Yeah." I say. Carefully, as if everything is a dream and breakable, I step forward. Kneeling down, I feel the carpet. Run it through my fingers. I reach up, and touch the leather couches.

"Amazing. Yeah." I say.

**Rhianna Eleck**

My room is the same color scheme as the main room. I feel the train jerk into motion. It knocks me on to my bed, but I can't help but run to the huge window the wall is made out of. This is the last time I'll be in my District. Be in my home. Be anywhere, really.

I watch the huge trees pass for a while before crumpling up on the plush floor and crying myself into a deep sleep.

"Rhianna, the food. It's... amazing." its Jake, and he's waking me up for dinner. I've curled myself up against the glass, it's now dark outside. I look outside and through the darkness, I see another District.

_Another District!_

If anything comes out of this horrible thing, it's the travel. Hardly any person in the country gets to see more than the horrid District they're born into. I don't know what District it is, but I see the giant, lit, high security fences.

"Jake! What Dist-" I start.

And then their it is. It passed quickly, but it was there, and giant sign, as big as a train car, in blue letters says "District 1"

"Oh my god." he says. He stole the words from my mouth. It takes us a while, but we peel ourselves from the window and drag ourselves towards the dining car. Hunter Gagliano is already sitting down, and two mysterious people dressed in red are standing behind him. He must notice us eyeballing them.

"They're called Avoxes. They're the Capitol's servants. They can't talk, they only do what you say. Once we reach the training building you two will both be assigned with your own set of Avoxes. Sit." he says.

Training building?

Own set?

We do sit, but only because the smell of food is too much to bear. It seems that every food I've ever wanted is at the table. I take as much as I can. I figure I might as well bulk up now so I might have some extra fat to rely on if I'm starving in the arena.

Unless I'm running all the time, losing the weight.

I'm screwed either way. These games are no place for me.

"As it just so has it," says Hunter "I will also be your guys' mentor this year. I'm the last living victor from District 7, so I was stuck with the job." he says.

_Stuck with the job. _

Even his words reflect on how much they truly don't care about us. We're just a piece. In these disgusting games.

"We'll arrive back in the city tomorrow afternoon, so be ready for the cameras, for the people. Your rooms are stocked with clothes, pick something presentable. Finish your dinner, and then go wash up for bed. Tomorrows a big day! We've got the tribute parade too, don't forget." he says. He stands, dismisses the odd servants and walks out of the room.

How could I possibly forget about the tribute parade. Jake breaks the silence. Secretly, I thank god that I have to go through this with Jake. He's the only person, ever, I'd want to do this with.

"So, what happens when we get into the arena?" he asks.

"Is this a trick question?" I say. I can't tell if he's trying to be sarcastic or not.

"No, no, I mean..are we.." he starts to stutter.

"Uh, I sure as hell am not gonna kill you." I say.

"Okay. Good. I just, wasn't sure if you were gonna try to go on your own or what." he says.

"I'd die the first day." I say. And then for once, probably in my life, I share a laugh with someone.

"Allies?" he offers a hand. I grab it.

"Allies."

**District 3**

**Kathryn Jones**

Cameron and I step onto the train. I spend such a long time noticing and appreciating every small detail of the train. It's beautiful, more so than anything I've seen in my life.

This whole experience will definitely be an awkward process with Cameron. I don't know him, I didn't even know he existed.

Our representative tells us we're running a little behind and that dinner has just been served.

I have no appetite.

I've seen previous victors interviews before and they all say that they ate a ton of food before the games just in case they had a hard time finding food in the arena. I figure I better start preparing somewhere.

That's when I realize that I truly will be going through the games alone. I'll have Cameron, I'll have my mentor, I might even make an ally. But in the end, I'm all alone.

We're directed to a dining car that's just as beautiful as the last. We've never starved in District 3 but we've certainly never had as much food as this. We sit down and I pile food on to my plate. Cameron does the same. Through the car door comes a tall muscular man. He's old but somehow has remained handsome. He's District 3's only victor. District 3 never has any Careers, so naturally we dont have lot of victors.

"Well, here you are." he says. He eyes me up and down, and then Cameron. "Names?"

"Uh, Cameron."

"And I'm Kathryn." I say. I avoid eye contact with him. He sort of creeps me out.

"Well, Cameron, Kathryn, I'm Charlie Xavier. We'll arrive in the Capitol tomorrow. And we have the tribute parade that night, you both are familiar with that I assume?" he says. We both nod. "When we arrive you'll meet your personal stylists and they'll give you your chariot costumes. Eat as much food as you want, there's not a lot of it to go around once you're in the arena." he sits down and stacks his plate with food.

There's so much information. I try to soak it all in, I try to remember it all. I need to know as much as I can about the Games if I'm going to try to win. Plus, after I win they'll ask me about my pre-Games experience and I'll have to tell them.

I dig into my food. It tastes so good. I take seconds, thirds, and even half a fourth plate of food. By the time I finish, Cameron has already found his room that Charlie led him too. He tells me my room's down the hall to the left.

I stand up and eventually find my room. I sit on my bed and sigh a long, deep breath. I'm surprised at myself. I feel wrong. I feel like I should be more upset than I actually am. Besides at the Justice Building, I haven't cried once.

I fall back on the pillow and stare out the wall made of glass. I focus, try to focus on the trees that whizz past. I fall asleep staring at the darkening landscape.

**District 8**

**Justin Applegate **

Laying on my bed, I focus on the feeling of the moving train. I feel like I need to cry, that I should, but I don't. I don't have the energy, I don't have the tears.

I didn't eat at dinner, I was to sickened. I regret that decision now, I feel like I could eat the bed itself. Daringly, I step from the bed. It's hours after the girl from my District, Olivia I think her name is, went to bed. I already hate her, she's very annoying.

I don't hear the chatter of our representative or our mentor anymore. They must have went to bed too. The door slides open and I'm grateful it's silent. I tiptoe down the hall and find myself in the main car again. None of the lights are on, and the huge windows on the walls let in no light. I carefully walk through the main car to the dining car. I find the tables the food was sitting on empty. I inwardly punch myself. I turn to go back to my room.

I scream.

Staring at me are one of the Avoxes. I think my heart just stopped. Dressed in their outfit, with their odd hairstyle, they look terrifying in the dark.

"Uh, I'm sorry." I whisper. She doesn't say anything. Why isn't she saying anything. I'm freaking out on the inside. "Uh, I just was looking for some food." I say. The Avox disappears through a set of doors and returns a moment later with a tray of the same food from dinner. She sets it on the table and leaves the room. I don't see her again.

So I sit in the pitch darkness of the dining car and eat the food. There is no sound, only that of my heart. When I finish, I stand and prepare to tip toe back to my room and see if I can get some sleep. A spark of curiosity flies through me. What else is on this train?

Instead of going through the door that leads to the main car again, I sneak through the door on the opposite side. The door the Avox exited into. The next car has more tables, probably just for eating too. I can't stop myself, so I continue farther down the train. Through this car, I find the car that's probably used as the kitchen. I pass through this one also.

I reach the next car. This car is filled with glass. Bottles, some short, some tall. Skinny, some fat. Wine? Water?

I walk over to one and pick it up. It's heavy with contents. I pull the top of and give it a whiff. I cough. The fiery smell of liquor runs throughout me. I put the top back on and pick up another one. It's slightly larger. I pull the cork off and find what I think to be orange juice. I pick another.

Inside this bottle are smells I find attractive. The scent rushes up to my nose in fireworks of sugary sweetness. I smell peppermint, chocolate, and candy. At the end, a rough hint of something I don't know of.

I have no name for this drink. Also daringly, I take a swig. It tastes better than it smells. I take another and another. Before I know it the bottle is gone. I throw it aside. I guess I was more thirsty than I knew. My mind fogs over, almost instantaneously.

I take a step in the direction I believe my room is and my world turns itself inside out. I fall over and heave the alcohol up, all over the car.

**District 5**

**Mollie Walts**

I step into the car and I gasp, out loud. My father, being the mayor, walks me all the way to the door of the train car. He promises me that no one will you in the arena, knowing that if they win my father will have them killed.

I know he's lying. I know I'm going to die in these Games, unless I change it myself.

"Promise you'll try." he says.

"I promise, Dad. I promise." I say.

And then for the first time in my life I see my father cry. The train car doors close and I say goodbye, once and for all to my district.

I eat more food than I've ever seen in my life. I love it. There might be some good things that come out of this whole thing.

Before I die.

Our mentor introduces herself and I think I might punch her in the face. She starts going on and on about survival strategies which I know I should be listening to, but I can't stop visualizing and daydreaming about ways I could kill her right now, in this room.

I find the carpet more interesting than what she's saying.

She shows me where my room is and I couldnt be more glad. I dont think I've ever wanted to see a bed so much in my. I make sure the automatic door is shut, and I hit the electronic button that locks it. I strip to my underwear and get under the covers.

Wrapped in the warmth of these disgusting, Capitol manufactured blankets, I cry myself to sleep. I did pick up the part where Jesse told us we would arrive in the city tomorrow. And the part about the tribute parade being tomorrow.

I can't wait.

I just can't freaking wait.

I sob myself to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4: Chariot Preparation

**Here is the chariot preparation scene! **

**Enjoy! Feel free to follow me on Twitter. jakevineyard**

**xx**

**Jake Vineyard**

The next morning we arrive at the first hotel. Rhianna and I look at each other before we step off the train. We're both dressed in clothes we found in our drawers. I'm terrified.

"Are you ready?" Hunter Gagliano asks.

"No." Rhianna and I both spit out at the same time.

"Great! Right this way." he says. We step off the train and are greeted by more reporters, more photographers. Softly, yet very thouroughly we're ushered down the pavement and into one of the biggest buildings I've ever seen.

The Capitol.

We're here.

The buildings stand monumentally high and they're all made from glass. The reporters here are shouting our names too. I can't believe it. I hear Rhianna let out a choked sound. I look up to see a huge television screen broadcasting into the streets. It's a live feed of us, right now.

We look terrible. Terrified. I fix my face to seem more relaxed. That's better.

We step through the automatic doors. We're led through the open lobby and down a long flight of stairs and then a hallway. We come into a huge room prepared with lots of preparation areas. We see all the other tributes.

I gasp outloud.

I can't handle this. One of the people in this room are going to kill me. Almost all of us will be dead in a month from now. All of us but one that is.

Rhianna and I share another glance at each other. Hunter Gagliano introduces us to our stylists. Their all dressed in Capitol couture and I couldn't hate them any more than I do.

"Lets get to work!" one of them says, way too enthusiastically.

**Rhianna Eleck**

Jake and I sit side by side while the entire team gives us makeovers. They trim our hair, wash our skin, pluck every out of place hair, file our finger nails, and everything else I can imagine. Hunter Gagliano stays next to us the whole time. He won't stop talking about the tribute parade.

"Alright so after this, we'll send you up to some changing rooms and you'll be put into your chariot outfit. And then the chariots will pull up right outside and the parade will begin. This is very important you know, it's the first time Panem gets to see all the tributes together. Then after the parade, the chariots will end right outside your hotel where the training center is also housed. That's where you will stay until right up until the games. Any questions?"

I say nothing. I shake my head.

"No." Jake says.

"Well alright! Are they almost done? They look great!" Hunter says. One of the stylists-dressed in an outrageous shade of blue- nods.

As Hunter said, we're ushered back up the stairs and into two separate changing rooms. A stylist follows us each in.

"See you soon" I whisper to Jake. He gives my hand a squeeze, the same way I did at the Reaping.

My stylists name is Crystal Fox.

"Rhianna! It's so nice to meet you. I love your name!"

"T-thanks." I say.

"So, in honor of your coming from District 7, I have a real treat for your outfit." she says. I'm nervous. She blindfolds me so it will be a surprise. She helps my now blinded self out of my clothes and intro what I can tell is a dress.

"One more thing!" she says. She leaves me standing there for a second and I'm tempted to rip the blindfold away. I don't however. I hear her come back.

"Put your arms through this." I put my arms through two straps as if I was putting on a backpack. When she lets go of whatever it is, I almost drop to the floor. It's outrageously heavy on my back.

Crystal gasps. "Oh! It's perfect! Stunning really..." she positions me in front of a full mirror.

"Are you ready to see?" she asks.

"I'm not sure." I say.

"One, two, three!" she says.

She rips of the blindfold.

I don't gasp.

I don't breathe.

I can't breathe.

Stunning is an appropriate word.

I'm wearing a simple black dress that I immediately fall in love with. It features small sparkles here and there and it's perfect. But that' not what's stunning.

I have wings. Two large black and silver wings made _out of axe blades. Axe blades!_

"I don't know what to say. It's scary but it's-perfect!"

"Isn't it? I knew you would love it." Crystal says with a smile.

I have to admit, I do love it, very much. It's fierce, and it looks like I mean business.

And I do.

**Kathryn Jones**

I stare at my dress for a long time. It's pink and has a hoop skirt. It would be just a dress that I would wear back home, instead for the electric circuits running throughout. Little trails of light connected by wires that grow bright shine throughout. It's perfect. I love it.

"Thank you" I say to my stylist. She nods and I even give her a hug.

"Are you ready?" she says

We're all standing outside. It's nighttime now. The horses pull up and everyone is nervous. I can feel it in the air. I look around at all the other, tributes. All the other people I'm going to kill to win. There's some scrawny kids here I could definitely take, others will need some help. I guess I'm going to have to make a few allies.

And then, in the crowd, I see him. There's a boy much taller than me. I think he's from District 8. I don't know how to explain it to myself. He's attractive, yes, very attractive. He's standing by himself, next to the short one who waddles, Olivia? He's obviously miserable. I feel bad for him.

I look at my stylist. He isn't looking. I push the tributes forcefully until I get to him.

I regret my actions.

"Hi" I say to him. He looks at me like I have five heads.

"Hello." he manages.

"I'm Kathryn. I'm from 3. Whats your name?" I ask.

"Justin Applegate." he says.

"Well Justin, best of luck" I say. I turn around and run back to my group. Oh god. What was that. I'm so stupid. So stupid.

We board the chariots.


	5. Chapter 5: Chariots & Arriving at Hotel

**Hey again! Here's the next chapter! Hope you enjoy! Leave a review if you do, it means a lot!**

**Jake Vineyard**

The chariots are all metal-except for ours. Ours is made of wood. Get it? Because we're from District 7? Very clever Capitol, very clever. The chariots have a large leather bench for Rhianna and I to sit on. The horses pulling our chariot are a deep russet color. I used to have a horse back home, but I accidentally killed it when I was 7. I guess my Dad started axe training a little too early.

"Ready?" Hunter sings out. He helps us up the chariot steps. I can't see where I'm going in the dark.

"Ouch! Watch it!" Hunter says. Oops. I forgot my outfit is lethal. Insanely cool, but lethal. We sit on the leather perch waiting for all the other tributes to board their carriages. In the crowd I see a girl from 3 pushing through the crowd. I wonder where she is going. I'm distracted by the sounds coming from up the street. At the end of the street the largest building here in the Capitol, the tribute building. That's where we'll stay and go to training until the end of our stay in the Capitol. Then we'll go to the Games.

Then we'll die.

It's a chilly night and me and Rhianna sit close together. I look over at her. Under the street lights she looks good, pretty even.

"I'm freezing" she says

I reach out and grab her hand. She looks at me. I smile. We interlock fingers and wait for the other tributes. I see Hunter Gagliano smile at the sight of us holding hands from the corner of my eyes.

All of a sudden the horses start to move with a jolt.

And then I hear him.

President Snow.

His voice is booming over the loud speaker.

"Ladies and Gentlemen! Welcome. Tributes, we welcome you. We honor your couarage and you sacrifice. And we wish you, Happy Hunger Game! May the Odds be Ever in Your Favor." The chariots click along in a straight line down the street.

Thousands of people are staring, cheering.

Rhianna and I stand up in our chariot. Hands still held, we raise them. Everyone cheers louder.

We get to see some of the other costumes too. These stylists are amazing at what they do.

We ride on, and smile

**Rhianna Eleck **

I look up and see another live feed of us just before we enter the Training building where we will stay. We're loaded off the chariots and then again ushered very strictly into the building.

"You guys areon the 7th floor" Hunter Gagliano says. "Go up and get lots of sleep! Training starts tomorrow!"

Jake and I step onto the elevator together and ride in silence the whole way up. When the doors open two girls are standing in front of us. The girl from 1 and the girl from 2. They give us a disgusting look and push past us on to the elevator. We step off and start down the hall.

"Crazy night, huh?" Jake says.

"You got that right." I say. We get to the end of the hall and there's two doors. One labeled Jake and the other Rhianna. We only now let go of each others hands.

"Um, goodnight Jake." I say. He looks sad. Like he doesn't want to be alone.

"Night, Rhianna." he says before turning around.

He steps into his room and so do I. I shut the door and look around. The room is huge with a king size bed. The wall is made entirely of glass and there's sliding glass doors that lead to my own balcony. I get out of the dangerous costume and put it on the balcony. I don't want to look at it.

I fall to my knees in front of the door. I can't breathe. Why has this happened?

I get up and throw open my door. I cross the hall and open Jake's door. I rush in and find him crying on his bed.

I don't say anything.

He doesn't say anything.

He looks at me and we share a thought we didn't need to say outloud. I kick my shoes off by the bed and I click off the light. I get under the covers with him and we both lay there,

and cry.

**Kathryn Jones **

I wake up the middle of the night. I don't remember where I am at first. When I do, this feeling sets in and I panic, and I want to scream and cry and throw shit and kill myself all at the same time.

I get out of bed. I creep into the hall barefoot. Justin had whispered to meet me in the lobby at midnight. I don't dare take the elevators so I find the stairs behind a closed set of doors. I go down the three flights until I reach the lobby. I silently step out of the door at the bottom of the stairs and onto the cold linoleum floor. I see him standing in the dark lobby. He isn't alone.

"Hi" I whisper when I get close.

"Hi" Justin says. He smiles.

"Hi Cameron." I say. It's the boy from my District.

"What did you want me to meet you here for?" I ask curiously.

"We were gonna go look around! Aren't you curious?" he says.

"I mean, I am! But we can't! We'll get caught! They'll kill us!" I say.

"They're already killing us Kathryn" Cameron says. That shuts me up.

We take another flight of stairs down and find the training room. It takes my breath away. We don't stay however, we take yet another flight of stairs down and get to the basement. There's just a single heavy door that takes all three of us to open.

It creaks open and no one says anything. We're in some sort of storage room. We step in and the room seems to go on forever. It's absolutely freezing down here.

I walk to the nearest shelf and pick up the first thing I see. It's a knife. I scream.

Justin comes up behind me and covers my mouth.

"Are you crazy?!" he says. "Sorry" I mutter.

"This must be where they keep the weapons." Cameron says. I walk over to another shelf and read the label on a box.

EXPLOSIVE TRIGGER PLATE

We're in the arena supply room.

We run back up the my room and all three of us decide to camp out on the living room floor. Justin flicks on the light and goes over to the kitchen.

"What are you looking for?" I say.

Justin pulls out a bottle of alcohol from the cupboard. "I knew it!" he said. All three of us laugh. It seems very odd. We all take swigs until the bottle is gone. We try to turn on the TV but all that plays is old Hunger Games reruns.

We're all pretty drunk now, so we sit back and watch the Games. We make jokes and laugh and its all so wrong. It is, in a way, comforting. It feels like I'm just back home with my friends.

We pull the blankets and pillows off the bed and make a bed on the ground. We manage to flick off the TV in our haze and we all fall asleep.

The last thing I remember is reaching out for Justin and finding his hand in the mess of the blankets.


	6. Chapter 6: Training! :)

**Hello, I'm Rhianna and I'll be writing a few chapters here and there!**

Jake Vineyard

I wake confused at my surroundings. Then it hits me. The reaping, the train ride, and the chariots. I sit up, remembering that Rhianna had fallen asleep here last night.

"I guess she's already getting breakfast," I muse, rubbing my temples. I got dressed, marveling at the material of the Capital clothes. I walk out of my room and down the hall, finding where Hunter Gagliano and Rhianna are eating breakfast and being served by Avoxes.

"Good morning!" Hunter calls, waving.

Rhianna looks up, smiling weakly. "Good morning, how are you feeling?" she asks, munching on a piece of bacon. I take the chair next to her, grabbing a plate.

"Okay, although I'm still partly in shock,"

Hunter sighs, "It's normal. Being told that you're probably going to die in a few days isn't really something that you'll get over in one night." I nod at him, glancing at Rhianna. "Alright now, kids, I'm going to give you a few tips about how to survive in these games. I want you guys to win, okay? I see so many die I think one day District 7 may not have any victors left." I hear Hunter talking, but I'm not listening.

I shovel food into my mouth, looking over at Rhianna from time to time. She's listening intently. I wonder if she has a family to win for. A younger sibling to come home to, a sickly grandparent to care for. I realize I don't know much about her. I've only said hello to her a few times in my life, and now we're fighting to the death together. Strange, how much the Capitol can change lives simply by calling out a name.

"Okay you guys, get into the training uniforms that are on your beds and meet me out here. It's time to meet the other tributes."

After we're dressed, Hunter leads Rhianna and I downstairs. The doors to the training complex open and we both gasp. It's huge, the room was three times the size of my house, easily. A few of the other tributes were stretching, warming up before we were released onto the equipment.

Rhianna and I sat down next to the tributes from District 4. "Hi," I say to the girl. She has long, white blonde hair and was very tall and skinny. "What's your name?"

"I'm Hayley," she says, smiling brightly at me. She seems nice, I think. If she proved to be good in training I would ask her to ally with us.

"And I'm Jake. It's nice to meet you." The last tributes are ushered in, the ones from District 3. A woman and a man address us, telling us where certain equipment is and that we'll be having three days to train before having to display our skills to the game makers. We're dismissed, the Careers running towards all of the stations with the deadly weapons.

"Um," Rhianna mumbles, "Where do you want to start? What are you good at, weapon-wise?" she asks, looking around.

"Well, I can swing a hatchet. And I suppose I'm all right with a bow, too. Why don't we start with the hatchets?" I suggest. She nods, and we make our way over.

The man at the station looks over us, grinning a bit oddly. "So you're District 7? Of course you are. They always come to me first."

The man threw a rather large hatchet at me. "Woaw!" I exclaim, catching it before it hits me in the face. I glare at him. "You know, we're supposed to be in the arena before people start to try to kill us."

"Oh, but that takes all of the fun out of it! No harm done with a small scratch. Besides, I knew you would be able to catch it." He picked up another one and I put myself in front of Rhianna. I didn't know the extent of her skills, and didn't want her to die to an axe in the face. "What? Like I would throw an axe at such a pretty little girl." He handed it to her, smirking.

"Come on, let's go," Rhianna mutters, taking my hand and pulling me towards where there were targets set up. She chucks her axe at one, narrowly missing the bullseye. I raised an eyebrow. Impressive, I muse. She turns to me, smiling slightly. "Why did you try to protect me from him? I can handle a hatchet perfectly fine."

I smiled at her and threw my axe, hitting the target on the third ring from the center. "Damn," I mutter, "I didn't know how good you were," I say, walking over to retrieve my axe, "I didn't want to take any chance if you weren't good."

She thought about what I said, then a smile broke out across her face. "Thanks for being concerned about me." I smile back at her as we continued to train.

Rhianna Eleck

I watched as Jake fired another arrow into the bullseye. "That make twelve out of fifteen. You're pretty damn good," I remarked, "You never said you were this good with a bow and arrows."

He gave me a sideways grin. "Nah, I'm not too good. I'm just average." He nocked another arrow, grinning. "You though, were fantastic with the throwing knives."

I smiled back at him, then jumped when I heard something woosh past my ear. "Holy shit!" I yell, seeing a spear clatter to the ground ten feet away. "I thought you weren't supposed to kill people in training!"

"Oh! Sorry, sorry, my bad!" A shorter young, plump girl ran by, followed by a tall gangly boy. Her knee-long hair was a mess of ribbons and clips and she somehow had managed to get a tie-dyed shirt even though we were all supposed to wear the same uniform. "I'm Carlotta, this is Paul. We're from District 11. How about you? Oh, and Paul, get my spear please."

I look at her strangely, slightly disturbed. "I'm Rhianna. This is my friend Jake, we're from District 7," I say, putting my hand on Jake's arm. "Why was your spear so close to us when the target is ten feet to the left?"

"I thought I saw my step-father over there. He isn't very nice and I'd be happy to kill him." Her reply came as a shock to me. She said it so cheerfully. "Come on Paul, let's keep training!" She walked away, leading Paul like a dog. I thought it was strange, she seemed to be a few years younger than Jake and I, while Paul seemed older. I watched as she tried to throw the spear agin, missing the target. She's a goner, I found myself thinking.

"Jake, I'm going to train with the knifes some more," I say, smiling and walking away.

I pick up a small knife, one with blade only three or so inches long. The handle feels perfect in my grasp. It feels natural, like a deadly extension of my hand. I exhale slowly, closing my eyes. I let everything in my body relax, feeling myself go completely calm. I open my eyes, see the target and throw the knife. The target shatters as my knife hits it in the bullseye. The rest of the tributes abruptly turn their heads towards me. I began to feel a blush creep up my cheeks. I walk over to remains of the target to retrieve the knife, aware that everyone is looking at me.

"Fucking hell, we've got competition." I look up, seeing a blond boy hovering over me. "What's your name, cutie?" He has a smirk on his face.

"Would you kindly get the fuck away from me?" I snarl, knowing that Careers are no good. "I'm just trying to train in peace."

He starts to put his arm around me and I shove him off. "You know, you'd do well if you were to join us in the arena." He turned to his friends. "Don't you guys think so? Zache?"

"I think we've got ourselves another team mate, Damon," says the boy, Zache. I see Jake come up behind them.

"Hey, leave her alone. She's not going to team with you, she's with me," Jake says. I smile at him. "Go train so you can kill us in the arena." He took my wrist and we walked away, towards the plant station.

"Thanks," I whispered to him. "Careers are fucking terrifying, I froze up." We started working on which plants were poisonous and which weren't. We're good at that kind of stuff, growing up around it.

"You're welcome, I didn't want you to get hurt," he murmured, giving me a half grin. "I'll never let anyone hurt you."

Kathryn Jones

Training wasn't going well. My head was pounding, my stomach was clenching. "Justin," I hissed, "what the hell possessed you to think this was a good idea?"

He shrugged. "Tasted good." He picked up a bow and notched an arrow. He let it fly and it barely made the target. "Fuck, I guess it addled my brains a bit."

"A bit? We were hammered. And now we're facing the consequences. My mentor nearly bit my head off," I groaned, "I'm going to go practice with a sword, have fun missing the target." I stalked off, letting my hips swing. Hopefully he would look after me and notice.

I tried picking up a sword. "Jesus, this is heavy," I muttered. I found a smaller one and started swinging at a dummy.

"Woaw! Miss, what are you doing!" someone was yelling at me. "You're going to take someone's head off like that, and it won't be the dummy's!" The sword teacher was hurrying towards me. He took the sword out of my hands. "Miss, this is how you hold it." He showed me.

"I don't need training. I know how to use a sword," I lied. I wanted that McKenzie girl to stop looking at me. She was holding a much bigger sword, and the dummy in front of her was torn to shreds. "Career," I muttered under my breath. She probably thought she was sooo much better than me. Well, news for her, I'm better than her! Hah! I should tell her.

"You very clearly don't, miss. It'd be better if you would let me train you. My name is Daniel," he offered, a fake smile on his face. McKenzie laughed and moved on to another dummy, letting the dummy clean up what she had left behind.

"Fuck you," I shrieked, stabbing the sword into the ground at his feet. "JUSTIN!" I yelled. He would understand me.

Rhianna Eleck

"All right everybody! It's time for lunch!"

"Ugh, finally," I groaned, looking sideways at Jake. "I'm starved." We followed the other tributes to the cafeteria.

Jake and I grabbed some food and settled down at a table. "We're sitting with you," a voice announced, and two chairs were pulled out and filled with bodies. "Carlotta Case is my name. We spoke earlier."

"Oh! Umm, hi Carlotta. Hi Paul," Jake said, smiling in a friendly way. "It's nice to see you guys again." I nudged Jake under the table with my leg and gave him a look. "What?" he asked.

"I'll tell you later," I muttered, forcing a smile at the two other occupants of our table. "So, how are you guys?"

"I. AM. FABULOUS!" Carlotta announced. "And I'm sure that Paul is fine too. He's my little slave for now, poor kid doesn't have very much of anything in his head." When she looked away from him, Paul glared daggers at her. His eyes seemed to say, 'Once we're in the arena, I'll show you who is a slave.'

"That's nice," Jake answered, his eyes bright. How could he like this girl? Perhaps he was just amused. Hopefully he was just amused. "So, do you guys have any allies?"

"Well, Paul is my slave and if he doesn't die immediately he'll be serving me in the arena. Why, do you want to ally with us? If so, I accept." she grinned at us. I felt a bit unnerved. Carlotta pulled something out of her hair and handed it so Jake. "Take this to show our alliance."

"Umm, thanks?" Jake said, turning the clip over in his hands. "It's very nice."

"Well then, now that our exchange is over, Paul and I are leaving." She got up, dragging Paul by the wrist. "Carlotta out, bitches!" She strutted out of the room, not noticing that Paul was mouthing 'Save me!' to me and Jake.

"Should we help him?" Jake asked.

"He seems so nice, we probably should. He can't even get a word in with Carlotta around." We grinned at each other. "Later," we said at the same time.

We finished eating, then went up to our rooms. Time to relax and wind down for another stressful day of training tomorrow.


	7. Chapter 7: Last day of Training

**Hey everyone xx It's Jake again. How is everyone liking the story so far? Let's continue on!**

**Jake Vineyard**

It's out last day of training. That's the first thought I have when I wake up. Tomorrow we will perform our skills in front of the Game Makers and get a score. This is the most important part of the whole ordeal for me. I don't want the others to think that I'm weak.

Because I'm not.

I get out of bed and wake Rhianna up. We slept together again last night. Having her here has made this whole terrible fucking thing a lot nicer. I like her a lot, I realize.

"Rhianna, last day of training." I say as I gently wake her up. She finds her eyes and blinks awake.

"Hey babe..ugh, Game Makers tomorrow." she says.

"I know. C'mon." We both get changed and head down. It's 9:50 and training starts at 10:00, so we miss breakfast. I find myself deeply regretting this on the way down the stairs. I told myself I would eat a shit ton in order to have a lot of reserved protein fat in the arena.

So much for that.

We reach the Training Center and Atala is standing the middle of a circle of tributes. We find our seats next to Hayley and Carlotta. Paul is being pulled behind her as usual. We all greet each other.

"Okay now listen up," Atala begins, "today is very important. Finish up learning whatever skills you plan on showing the judges. Tomorrow determines greatly how you will do in the arena. Get to work!"

**Rhianna Eleck **

When Atala's finished talking I take Jake's hand and we head over to the axe's again.

"Back for more?" the guy at the station says. "I didn't see you too love birds here yesterday!" he says looking at our linked hands. I can feel my cheeks turn red.

Jake picks up an axe and looks at a target across the room.

"Jake, you'll never make it" I say. The targets a good 35 feet away. Jake winds up and chucks the hatchet. It swings through the air and,

it hits.

Right in the center of the target.

Everyone in the room goes silent. I look back at the man. He looks stunned. "Wow, kid, you're damn good with that." he says

Jake looks really embarrassed but I can tell he's proud of himself. "Good job!" I say. He takes my hand and we head over to my favorite station—the throwing knives. This is one of the stations that has the holograms set up. All I have to do is say 'Go' to the attendant and he sets the holograms running.

I pick up two knives and put another one in my teeth.

"Go!" I scream in between my clenched teeth. An orange tinted hologram in the shape of a man runs across the platform. Another one comes running from the opposite direction.

I throw the knife in the my right hand at the first man and when my knife hits him right in the chest the hologram breaks into a billion pieces of light. I throw my left one at the second one and it to shatters into light. A third one comes from no where and runs straight at me. I take the knife out from my teeth and throw it. It gets him right in the neck.

The holographic man looks like he chokes and then he too shatters into light pieces.

**Kathryn Jones **

Justin and I haven't been drunk idiots since the first night so at least we get two full days of training in. I practice more with a sword and envision myself slaughtering people at the Cornucopia with it. If I was a little bigger, I might even try to join in with the Careers. As far as I can see, the Careers this year are McKenzie, Damon, Zache, Kacey and Jeremy. Despite her being in District 4, Hayley isn't with them. I think she is forming an alliance with the lovers from District 7.

Justin and I stand in front of the dummy's, tearing them to pieces with our swords. I even try out knife training. And just for the hell of it, we take trips to the wilderness survival stations.

Justin and I are in the middle of learning how to make soup from the environment when a scream lets out from behind us. It's Carlotta from District 11. She's a nut.

And then I see it. There's someone on the ground. Everyone runs over. On the ground lays a dead Peacekeeper. A spear right through his heart.

"Oh my fucking god Carlotta!" yells the girl from 7, Rhianna?

"Oh lord, I'm so sorry, he sort of looked like my step-father. Woops!" Carlotta chirps. "C'mon Paul!" she says as she skips away. The other Peacekeepers and Training Center guards run over. They all shout at each other.

"What do we do?" "Who did it" "What's their punishment?" are questions I hear coming from them.

"Alright," Atala says "get the body out of here."

One of the girl Careers speaks up.

"Wait so like, you're not gonna punish that crazy chick? I don't want her training with us! She's insane what if she kills us?"

Atala doesn't say anything at first. "back to work everyone! Big day tomorrow!" she says before her and the guards exit with the body. Spear and all.

Justin decides to sleep with me that night. He kisses me and I kissed him back. This night is perfect. I think about him everyday all day. I don't know how to explain it, I just love him.

It sucks that I have to kill him.


	8. Chapter 8: Evaluations & Scores

**Hey there! Rhianna again! It's a big day for our tributes! Eek!**

Jake Vineyard

I wake up, stretching. Rhianna is curled up next to me, sleeping soundly. I take some of her hair and twist it between my fingers. She looks so peaceful, which is much different from the nervous, scared girl she is when she's awake. I know she's scared about dying in the arena and leaving her family behind. I guess that made her more ruthless in the arena. She has to kill to get back to those she loves. I, however, have no real family. I could die in the arena and never see my mother again and she wouldn't give a shit. A wave of anger went over me, directed at the Capital. How could they ruin so many innocent lives? I scowled at the wall.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Rhianna said, looking up at me with big, innocent eyes. She must've woken up while I was thinking. "Why do you look so angry?"

I smiled down at her. "Nothing much, just thinking about how much I hate the Capital. It's bound to make anyone angry," I replied as she sat up next to me. "Do you want to get some breakfast? We're going to need it, today is the big day."

She nodded. "I'm starved, I didn't have very much dinner last night because I was nervous. I'm going to go get dressed, okay?" She left the room and I looked after her for a while. Then I sighed and got dressed, meeting her outside our rooms to walk to breakfast. I took her hand, squeezing it gently and giving her a reassuring smile.

"All right, you two. Today is your day to prove yourselves in front of the Gamemakers. Your score will prove your worth to any sponsors," Hunter told us. "Eat quickly and go downstairs. You only have ten minutes."

Rhianna and I scarfed down some food and made our way downstairs. "Are you going to be okay?" I asked her. "You look anxious."

She shrugged. "I guess I am. I have been since the Reaping." She sighed. "I just can't help thinking I'm going to die painfully in the next week and it's probably not a very far fetched idea," Rhianna explained, linking our fingers.

"Don't say that. I know you're going to go far in these games, maybe even farther than me." As I finished talking, we rounded the corner to where the training center was. We saw about half of the other tributes waiting, including our little group of allies. Hayley, Carlotta and Paul came to meet us. "Hi, how are you?" I asked, "Are you nervous at all?"

"No! I am never nervous, I am fabulous!" She flashed a huge smile, her eyes glowing manically. "Anyway, I don't care about this stupid score. I don't need any sponsors, I am a beautiful, independent woman!" Paul raised his eyebrows at us her Carlotta's back. Rhianna smiled at him and dropped my hand. I frowned slightly.

"All right tributes! We'll we evaluating you in order of your districts! Please wait patiently while the evaluations take place. Men, you're first!"

I leaned back in one of the provided chairs, knowing our wait will be pretty long. I closed my eyes, wanting to take a catnap before I have to go in.

30 minutes later, District 5 had finished. I began to get really nervous. What if they don't pay attention? What if I mess up? I started sweating a bit and reach for Rhianna's hand. I take it, and she pulls it away. I furrow my forehead. She was talking to Paul, Carlotta on the other side of the hall talking to the girl from 10, Madisyn, I think her name was. Hayley had already gone. I looked around, feeling alone.

"Jake Vineyard!" I jumped. It was my turn? How had District 6 gone by so fast?

Rhianna looked up at me as I stood to leave. "Good luck," she said, giving me a kiss on my cheek. I blushed, then walked into the training center to be evaluated.

I looked up at the Gamemakers and a few of them glared down at me. About half were watching and the others didn't care. "Jake Vineyard," I announced, going to get equipment. I grabbed an axe and slipped it into my belt, then reached for a bow and some arrows. I glanced back at the Gamermakes, making sure they had their eyes on me.

I took a deep breath, notching an arrow. Then, I fired the arrow and reached for the axe, throwing it after the arrow. After my rush of movement, all was still for a few seconds. The arrow, about an inch away from the bullseye, had been split exactly in half by the hatchet. I smiled at my work. That should get me at least a seven.

Rhianna Eleck

I watched as Jake made his way towards evaluations. "I'm scared for him," I said to Paul. Paul had turned out to be a very intelligent and interesting guy.

"That's pretty reasonable," he said, looking at me a bit sideways. "I'm more worried about you thought, to be honest."

I smiled at him. "That's really nice of you." I glanced over at Carlotta. "So, why do you let her drag you around everywhere? It's not like you have to," I questioned, trying to keep my mind off of what was happening behind the doors on my right.

"Good cover, I guess. The others think I'm weak and then in the games they won't target me," he said, rubbing his arm sheepishly. I nodded at him.

"Rhianna Eleck!"

My eyes widened and I looked at Paul. I grabbed his hand, and he squeezed mine reassuringly. "Good luck," he whispered, pushing me towards the door.

"Thanks," I whispered back. As I passed through the doors, I felt as though I was walking into hell. "Jesus," I muttered. It wasn't even the games yet.

"Rhianna Eleck," I said loudly, looking up at the Gamemakers. Most of them were watching. Cool, I thought. Hunter had said they would be disinterested by now. Maybe Jake did something really good.

I picked up a knife in each hand, feeling the handles. I threw them at the holograms, nailing each right in the chest. I looked at the Gamemakers, but they seemed unimpressed. I shrugged slightly, then picked up another. I had to do something that would grab their attention, make then remember me. I glanced around, looking for something to throw at. I smiled, finding my target. I took a deep breath, then I threw. My knife flew through the air and hit home- right into the forehead of an Avox.

Kathryn Jones

I walked down to wait for evaluations and saw Justin. I smiled at him, and he gestured for me to come over. "Hey babe, what's up?" I asked. He had a strange glint in his eyes.

"I brought something for us to drink." He held up a plastic water bottle filled with a clear liquid. I had a strange suspicion that the bottle didn't contain water. "You look nervous. This'll help calm you down."

"Oh no! You can't have." I looked at him strangely, not so sure about what he wanted me to do. "I can't drink before evaluations! I won't do as well."

Justin smiled, taking a sip from the bottle. "It'll be fine, we won't have enough to get drunk. Only enough to calm down a bit. It'll give us an advantage over the other tributes." He handed me the bottle. "Go on."

I took the bottle meekly, sipping it a little. The alcohol burned as I swallowed. I wrinkled up my face and tried to hand it back to Justin. "No thanks, it doesn't even taste good."

He pushed it back towards me, not taking it. "Friends don't let friends drink alone." He smirked as I drowned some more. "That's more like it," he said, taking a swig.

We sat and drank the alcohol, talking about nonsense for a bit. Very quickly, half of the bottle was gone. I was feeling light-headed and a bit drowsy. "Justin, I don't think I should have any more," I grumbled.

"Baby, you're all right. You'll be fine," he assured me, handing me back the bottle.

I smiled dangerously. "Yeah, you're right. We've only got so long, might as well have fun with the time we have." I chugged the last of what was in the bottle, spilling a bit.

"Kathryn Jones!" a voice called out. I was coughing, my throat on fire. I shoved the bottle at Justin, making my way to the training center. I walked in, still coughing, and some of the Gamemakers looked at me strangely.

"Kathryn Jones," I sputtered, heading over to the sword area. I managed to pick one up, my vision blurring. I held the sword in front of me, trying to stay stable. I swung at the dummy and nearly fell when the sword plunged into the floor. "What?" I muttered, confused as to why I missed. "Oh fuck you Justin," I grumbled, trying again to hit the dummy. I barely grazed its shoulder. I began to get angry. Why? Why had I let him persuade me to drink? I hated myself sometimes. I swung again and again, the adrenaline that had started pumping making me get better and better each swing. After a bit, my arms got too tired to hold the sword anymore. I dropping it, running out of the room,

Tears were streaming down my face as I made my way upstairs. "Hey Kathryn, what's-" started Cameron. I shoved past him, going into my room and throwing myself on my bed.

"Stupid! Stupid girl!" I yelled into the pillow. "Stupid!"

Mollie Walts

I sat waiting for my turn completely alone. Some of the other tributes were talking to each other, making friends, enforcing alliances. And then their was me, sitting alone, looking weak to all of the others. But they don't know. I will get into that arena and fuck them up. I need to get home to my family. Even though I don't really love my family, I still need to get home to them. I barely care but… I just wanted to see my sisters again. It's a strange feeling.

"Mollie Walts!" I jump slightly, and let a tear go down my cheek. I had always been good at acting. I got up, stiffly making my way to the room.

The Gamemakers look down at me, see my tear and laugh. I smirk. They have no clue. "Mollie Walts."

I hadn't touched any weapons during training, keeping up my innocent look. I strode over to the knife station and picked up a large one. A machete. I walk over to a dummy and start slashing at it. I spin, hit, stab in vital places. I was the mayor's daughter. Slash, cut open the leg. Secretly, even though it was rare that we would be picked, we trained. Cut off an ear, then the other. We learned to defend ourselves, honed our battle skills. Spinning slice through the chest, and I was done.

"Bye," I said shortly, setting the knife back. The Gamemakers mouths were hanging open in shock. As I made my way out, I say Kaelyn. Kaelyn, the love I had had back home before she committed a crime and had been made into an Avox, forced to serve the Capitol. I smiled at her, and she smiled back. I knew we would meet later.

I made my way to my room, smirking. I knew that I had gotten myself a high score. I blew them away. Time for a nap, I thought. I would see Kaelyn later.

-Two hours later-

I woke as the door to my room opened. "Kae?" I asked, rubbing my eyes. It must be time for dinner. I looked at who had entered my room. It was an Avox, but it wasn't her. It was a larger black man. Couldn't be more of a contrast to her. "Where's Kaelyn?" I asked him. His eyes were sad. "Where is she?!" I began to panic.

The man shook his head at me, then drew a finger across his throat. My eyes widened, I couldn't swallow. "Wha-what? How? Who?" I managed to gasp out, my mind going into overdrive. She was gone. Again. Back at home, I had already lost her. I had just gotten her back and I lose her again. I scream. "HOW? Tell me!" I went over to him and shake him by his shoulders. "I need to know," I said right in his face.

He gently pushed me away and starts to make some symbols. I gasped. "No. Fuck. Fuck them, I'll kill them! I don't care if he didn't do it! I'll kill him!" I screamed, falling down unto the floor. I curl up into the fetal position, sobbing. "Kaelyn!" I yelled, punching the floor. "Why… Why her, you little bitch! You heartless, souless animal! I'll kill you! KAELYN!" I saw the feet of the Avox leave. "Kaelyn, my love…" My voice was softening, my vision fading. "You were my forever."

Rhianna Eleck

"Jake! Rhianna!" Hunter called, "It's time to see your scores!" I dragged myself off of my bed and to the common area, where the TV was. The TV spanned an entire wall and probably was worth more than my entire District. The Capitol was so fancy, I thought.

I settled myself down on the spacious couch, grabbing a fluffy blanket to wrap myself in. Jake strode in soon afterwards and sat next to me. "Hey," he said softly, playing with my hair.

The program started. The Careers, of course, were getting high scores. A girl named Kathryn got a really low score, only a two. I wonder why she had done so poorly. Hayley managed a nice solid seven. "I knew we choose are allies well," I murmured to Jake, regarding Hayley's score.

"Yeah," he replied. Just then, the girl from 5, Mollie, had her score announced. "Woaw! An eleven! From District 5? That's insane. I didn't even notice her, did you, Rhianna?" Jake exclaimed. I shook my head, knowing our scores were coming soon.

"Jake Vineyard, a daring boy reigning from District 7. This boy volunteered for a chance in the games. His score… Nine!" The television announced. We both gasped.

"Nine! That's wonderful, Jake!" I exclaimed, then going silent. It was my turn.

"Next we have Rhianna Eleck, the lucky girl reaped from District 7. Quite a beauty, it would be a shame to see her go. She comes in with a… Ten! Wow, we might be seeing her after the games! District 7 is quite strong this year."

I screamed. "Ten? Ten?! We got insane scores, Jake!" I hugged him tightly. "Nine and ten! Eek!" I squealed like a school girl. "This is insane."

Jake had been silent. "Uh, yeah. I can't believe it. We did it," he offered, taking my hand and squeezing it.

"Justin Applegate! Handsome young man. He scored a nice round eight!" The TV droned on, but Jake and I were too busy celebrating.

"Wait, Rhianna, shh. It's Paul and Carlotta." I settled down, watching the TV intently.

"Paul Lyman, a handsome, older boy who comes from District 11. His score… five!"

I give Jake a look. "He's hot and nice, but not too skilled. Why did we team with those two anyway?" Jake shrugged, and shushes me again.

"Carlotta Case is a young, happy-go-lucky girl, fallen into a wonderful opportunity. She scored a five as well."

"We didn't choose very strong allies, Jake. I should've talked to that Mollie girl," I groaned.

"Deyvn Warren is a small, cute girl from District 12. Her score is… Eight! Impressive for a small girl like her. Well, everyone, that wraps up our scoring of the tributes. See you tomorrow when I personally interview them! May the odds be ever in your favor!"


	9. Chapter 9: A look in District 12

**The same time as our tributes prepare for their interviews with Cesar Flickerman, the following happens. **

Five year old Katniss Everdeen sits down in front of the TV as she eagerly awaits her father to come home. Her mother is in the kitchen brewing up some stew and singing a song.

The 63rd Hunger Games blares on the TV and its Cesar Flickerman about to introduce the first tribute. Katniss hates the games, even at the age of 5. She's very smart for her age. "I hope I never have to go in" the child says to herself.

Into the room waddles a 1 year old Primrose Everdeen. Prim cannot talk yet, but she comes in and sits down right next to her big sister. Katniss puts her arm around Prim.

"I'll never lose you, Prim" Katniss chrips to the toddler.

**11 years later, Primose Everdeen is reaped as the female tribute to compete in the 74****th**** Annual Hunger Games for District 12. **


	10. Chapter 10: Interviews!

**Rhianna once more! This chapter is going to be the interviews with Caesar Flickerman. Enjoy!**

Jake Vineyard

I woke to a hand on my shoulder, shaking me awake. "Hey sleepyhead, it's time to get some breakfast," Rhianna said softly, leaning over me and smiling. The light from the sun seemed to glow around her, making her dark brown hair shimmer. "I'll leave you to get changed," she called, walking out of the room.

"Holy shit," I mused, sitting up groggily. I blinked a few times, the sunlight abusing my eyes. "Was that a fucking angel?" I rubbed my forehead. "Oh…" I shook my head violently, then got up and changed into some plain jeans and a dark green t-shirt. I made my way to the dining area, my feet padding slightly on the thickly carpeted floor.

I yawned and smiled when I saw Hunter and Rhianna sitting at the table, eating. "Good morning," I said cheerily, grabbing some eggs and bacon and stuffing my face.

"You've overslept, you pig." Hunter seemed a bit angry. "Today is a big day. This morning we'll be instructing you on how to present yourself, and what and what not to say at your interview tonight," he said. He seemed to be scanning us with his eyes. "Jake, I'll be with you. Rhianna, your stylist Crystal has decided to teach you rather than prepare your outfit. She seems to have taken a liking to you." He was kind of reminding me of a father. "You've got 30 minutes now, then for three hours we'll be training you. Lunch is for an hour, then two hours of teaching. After that, it's time to get prepared for your interviews."

I groaned. "Sounds so boring," I complained. "Hours of just sitting and being told how to be perfect? Gross."

Hunter hit my arm lightly. "Deal with it. It's how it's going to be. I want you guys to do well, you need to attract sponsors."

"Jake, this is literally life or death," Rhianna told me, "If you want to live, you should probably do what you're told."

I rolled my eyes at her. "Okay, mom." I mentally winced. Saying that made me think of the days when I actually had a mom. That, again, made me question whether or not I wanted to come out of the arena alive. I shook that head of my mind. My mother, _my own mother, _would die if I didn't come back. "I'll do it, fine," I grumbled. Even though she was deranged and I didn't really like her, she was still the woman who gave birth to me. She cared for me when I was sick, loved me. I realized I should've respected her more. The poor woman. She lost her husband, her mind following him. Now she's going to lose her son. Jesus, let someone help her. Let her know I care about her still.

"Jake? You okay? You're like spacing out." Rhianna's voice jerked me out of my thoughts.

"Umm, yeah, sorry. Just thinking," I muttered, buttering some toast.

45 minutes later, I found myself sitting in a chair across from Hunter, talking about Capitol fashion. I rubbed my temples. "This is going to be a long day."

Rhianna Eleck

Crystal had been teaching me for an hour before she suggested a break. "Oh yes, please. I don't think I can bear much more of this."

I had begun to really like Crystal. She was very nice, despite her ensemble of razor-sharp, blood red nails, a face painted whiter than a sheet with her features a fierce black. Her waist length hair was mainly black, with red and orange scattered throughout. It gave the illusion of flames. She wore a dress that had very modern styles on it. Sharp black edges poked out like spikes on her back. The front had more red and orange, joined by varying shades of yellow and pinks as well. The dress was stiff and went down to her knees. On her feet were spiky black combat boots that reached beyond the bottom of her skirt.

"Oh darling, this is only the beginning," she said, grinning at me. She took one of my hands across the coffee table. "So, tell me. Jake?"

"What about Jake?" I asked. She gave a me a look. "Oh, I… No, we aren't like that. I barely know him. I also can't get over the fact that I'm probably going to kill him in the coming weeks. I can't get attached." I blushed a bit. "I should even be getting so attached to you."

"Honey, I don't mean to be rude, but you're probably not going to be around much longer. However high you scored in evaluations, the Careers and trained for this. Trained to kill. So, have fun. Make friends, fall in love. Live life like it's your last day, because it just might be," she finished a bit sheepishly. She smiled reassuringly at me, rubbing the back of my hand with her thumb. "Dear lord," she sighed, "I hope you win, you're lovely."

"Thanks, Crystal. You're so nice." I took a few deep breaths. "I don't want to be romantic with him. If either of us dies, the other will be torn apart. It'll do more damage than benefit."

She nodded at me. "Great point. I can't imagine how hard it is for you kids to know that you're going to die." She shook her head. "We've got to get back to work. Come on, I'll teach you how to wear heels."

Hours later, I went to lunch with aching feet. "Hey Jake!" I said cheerfully, waving a little. He and Hunter were already eating when Crystal and I arrived. "How was your morning?"

"Ugh, so boring. You?" He bit into a sandwich, watching me as I took a seat.

"I think we had an okay time. A bit boring, but Crystal's too cool to make it really boring." I grinned. I was glad I had had so much of a better time than him.

"Just two hours left guys! You can make it," Crystal said encouragingly. Jake groaned loudly. "Oh, come on. You'll be fine."

Crystal encouraged me to eat quickly so we could get back to work.

Two hours later, I was as educated as Crystal could make me. It was time to get primped and fluffed.

I was having my hair treated, my arms and legs shaved of any hair I could've grown in the four days since the parade. Some of my skin was still sore from before, and now they were abusing and inflaming it again.

"Now, my dear Rhianna, you are going to be the beautiful tribute anyone has ever seen tonight," Crystal remarked, brushing something on my face. I couldn't see what was happening, but I trusted Crystal enough to know that it would be absolutely fantastic. I nodded at her, giving her a smile. "Oh no! Keep your face blank, your makeup has to be very precise!" she exclaimed, wiping away something I had messed up.

One of her assistants brought out the dress I was to wear. It was a deep green color, with varying shades of greens, yellows and brown scattered throughout. It was meant to look slightly like a tree. It fit snuggly around my midsection, flaring out at the floor in tendrils like roots. It had inch wide straps colored a dark brown holding it up. The back plunged down to my waist, leaving most of my back bare. The bodice had a delicate pattern of leaves worked into the fabric, the color changing accordingly. I was put into the dress and it fit perfectly.

They sat me back down and started to paint my arms. Using careful strokes, Crystal's assistants painted roots reaching up my arm, their origin being my wrists. I marveled at how natural they managed to make them, it looked like I was part of a tree.

Crystal placed a flower crown on my head, pinning it in so that it wouldn't fall. "Are you ready to see what you look like?" she asked. I nodded stiffly. She helped me stand in my six-inch high forest green platform heels, then lead me over to the full length mirror.

I gasped. My face was perfectly smooth and tanned. The light seemed to shine directly on the right parts to highlight my best features. My eyes looked huge and perfectly round. I had contacts in to enlarge my eyes and color them bright green. My hair was full of small braids, embellished with leaves. I looked like a woodland queen. "Oh my… Crystal, I look better than I could have ever imagined." I turned to her, taking her hands in mine. "Thank you so much."

She smiled warmly at me, tears brimming in her eyes. "You're welcome. I could any other job in the world, but I wouldn't want to do anything else." A tear escaped, making its way down her face and making a trail of ruined makeup. "You'd better win, I'm going to miss you!" she started crying. "I want you to win, my bets are on you."

My hands were shaking. Interviews. I had to talk in front of the entire country, in front of the same people that would take pleasure in watching me die. Most of the tributes were waiting for the interviews, but Jake hadn't shown up yet. I wondered what was going on. I walked over to Paul and started talking to him, trying to keep my mind off of what was going to happen tonight and in the coming weeks. If I lived that long.

Paul was older than me, and very tall. He had distinct muscles, but they weren't overly large. His eyes were a deep, warm brown that seemed to melt into his pupils. As we spoke, he brushed back his slightly longer, brown hair out of his eyes. He and Carlotta were wearing matching suits, both made in a print that featured bright fruits on a navy blue background.

I laughed at a joke Paul had made, then found myself being pinned against the wall. An angry face was in my eyes, teeth bared and eyes on fire. "Why did you kill her?" she asked. It took me a moment, but I recognized the girl trying to strangle me. It was Mollie, the girl that had scored incredibly high from District 5.

"What? I didn't kill anyone!" I protested, trying to shove her off. I couldn't, she was too strong. I guess there was a reason she scored so high.

"Yesterday," She growled into my ear, "you killed an Avox during your evaluation. Why? I cared about her! You can't just kill innocent people like that." My eyes widened in shock. I had. I hadn't thought the Avox was worth anything to anyone. I was filled with determination to prove myself, and didn't even think that I was going to take a human life.

"I don't know," I whimpered, "I just wanted to impress the Gamemakers." I looked dead into her eyes, trying to show that I was sorry. Why she was friends with an Avox, I didn't know. But I wasn't going to question her.

She released me, still glaring daggers. "I'll kill you," she promised, "You'll be dead, and I'll have your blood on my hands." Everyone watched in shock as she walked away.

"Woaw, that was crazy," Jake said, having walked into the room as soon as she grabbed me. I nodded, shaking slightly. If be in the arena was anything like that, I was a goner.

Paul put a protective arm around my shoulders. "Are you all right?" he asked, ignoring the glare Jake was giving him.

"Yeah, I'm fine," I muttered, noticing how weak I was looking to the other tributes. "It's going to be much worse in the arena, right? I think that was just a teaser." I laughed weakly. "I'm quite all right, thanks."

"Tributes! The interviews will begin soon. Please line up in order of your districts. Ladies first!"

I gave Paul a quick hug, then lead Jake over to where we were to wait. "You nervous?" I asked him.

"Incredibly," he murmured, reaching for my hand. I let him take it and squeezed it affectionately. I noticed what he was wearing. A suit that fit perfectly emphasized the right places on his body, making him look taller, slimmer and older. Quite handsome, too. The suit pants were black and the jacket a dark brown, patterned similarly to my dress. He wore a dark green bowtie. Bowties are cool, I thought. I noticed he had a few touches of makeup on his face to perfect his features. His hair was textured and had some leaves in it.

"Me too," I whispered back, watching as the District 1 girl, McKenzie, was led onto the stage.

As each tribute was interviewed, my nerves grew more intense. The girl from District 3 had an interesting interview, describing how she had messed up horribly during evaluations, but could really fight quite well. I wondered if it was a bluff, trying to make the other tributes feel threatened. If it was, it didn't work.

As Mollie, my attacker, was interviewed, I watched intently. She explained how she was the mayor's daughter and her sister was reaped. She stated, "I simply want to go home again." As she came off the stage, she glared at me. I simply looked back, not wanting to seem weak.

Before I knew it, I was being ushered on to the stage. Bright lights assaulted my eyes, making me have to stop and blink for a few seconds. My name was screamed across a crowd of thousands of Capitol residents, each one of them yelling and cheering. My heart soared, seeing the faces smiling at me and hearing my name chanted. My nervousness vanished, and I felt loved. I waved at the crowd, making them cheer louder. Grinning from ear to ear, my mood higher than it had been in years, I took the chair, facing Caesar Flickerman with pride.

**Part 2 of the interviews, and once again, it's me, Rhianna!**

Kathryn Jones

I rubbed my sweaty hands on my dress, trying to calm my nerves. I had already denied the alcohol Justin offered, knowing the effect it had had on my evaluation and score. There was no way in hell I was going up in front of the entire nation completely hammered. I was to be sober. My own mother was going to watch, and I had to impress her before I died. No. I won't die, I told myself. I'll live and go home. Home to my siblings and parents, cousins and friends. Home.

Suddenly, I was being ushered onto the stage. I blinked as my eyes adjusted from the dark of backstage to the bright lights beaming down on me from everywhere. Every eye in the country was on me in that moment, and I knew it. I could feel it. You know the feeling you get when you're being watched, the prickling on the back of your neck? It was like that, but a million times worse. Nervousness whacked my mind and I suddenly felt sweat pouring back my back, soaking my brow and wetting my hands. Caesar Flickerman announced my name loudly, grabbing my hand and holding it up. I forced a wide smiled onto my face. All I could think of was home. I had to impress here so I would get sponsors, sponsors to help me go home.

"Kathryn, you look gorgeous tonight," Caesar said. I was dressed in a simple black dress that went to my knees. It had white and yellow stripes running down it. I was wearing lightning bolt shaped earrings and heavy black makeup. My hair was in an elegant messy bun that was embellished with yellow and gold ribbons. "What do you like most about the Capitol so far?" he asked.

I took a deep breath. Be sexy, my mentor had told me. "I've really liked all of the fashion and fancy buildings! It's so much different from home." I grinned at the crowd, pretending to eye some men. "Also, some of the citizens are quite stunning."

Caesar laughed, making a face that was supposed to be sexy. "Would I be included there?" he joked. I nodded, playing along. "How do you like what you've been wearing, both tonight and in the parade?"

"Oh, they're absolutely stunning pieces of clothing. I don't think clothes like these even exist in District 3. I have to thank my stylist, he's amazing." I found him in the crowd and smiled his way.

"Now, you don't have to compliment everyone," Caesar said. "How did you react when you heard your score? Surprised? Shocked?" His voice seemed kind of soothing.

"Oh, I wasn't too surprised. I messed up quite horribly at evaluations, I can assure you that it was just a fluke," I flashed a confident smile, when actually freaking out on the inside. "I was pretty good in training."

"I'm sure!" he assured me, the sullen mood suddenly lifting. A buzzer rang out, saying that the three minutes were up. "Thank you Kathryn, I can't wait to see how great you can be!" We stood up and he raised my hand in the air again. I felt myself shaking as I made my way back down the stairs and off the stage. It was over, I had done it. And for God's sake, I thought I had done a pretty damn good job.

Mollie Walts

Interviews. Disgusting. I was wearing a dress, which was not my thing. It was long and silver and sparkled everywhere. I even had gems glued on to my shoulders. My stylist and his team had managed to tame my frizzy hair, and the was the only compliment I could manage for them. Ugh. I was called to stage, and I composed myself and walked up.

Caesar announced me, smiling widely. I offered a small smile, sick of the whole thing. "Mollie," he started, "you shocked everyone when you volunteered for your sister. Why did you do it?" he asked, smiling at me.

"I… I just felt I should. She's my sister, and my parents would rather I die than she," I said boldly, internally grimacing.

Caesar gave me a hard look. "Parents don't have favorites! I suppose you just did it out of the good of your heart." I shrugged. "I couldn't help but notice that you're a triplet. What's that like?"

"Well, I can share some clothes with my sisters. I suppose it's much like having any other siblings. Although, there's much more competition between us, especially because we're the mayor's daughters. I'll try to win for them. I simply wan to go home again." Too much information, I told myself. You can't let the others know too much about you, you have to appear strong!

"Do you get more luxuries than the other kids in your district?" I nodded. "Now, I want to talk about your score. You got the highest score, an eleven! That's incredible! Do you mind telling us how you got such a score? I'm sure everyone wants to know," Caesar asked, crossing his legs gently.

"I'm strong," I said, "I can do some things with weapons. That's all I'll say." I glanced at the box the Gamemakers were sitting in. The head Gamemaker nodded at me slowly, then winked.

"Oh, but come on! We're curious!" Caesar protested. The buzzer rang. "That's too bad! I guess we'll see in the arena! Give it up for Mollie Walts!" The crowd cheered, but not too loudly. I wasn't that big of a hit. Too fucking bad. I didn't care. I'll kill everyone soon enough and they'll see. I stalked off stage, not making eye contact with anyone but the District 7 girl. The one who killed Kaelyn. I hated her. I glared at her, trying to spook her. Try to cross me, my eyes said. Come try to talk to me. The bitch didn't, though. Probably scared. Wimp.

Rhianna Eleck

"So, Rhianna," Caesar pondered, "are you scared for the arena?"

I shrugged. "I think everyone is. Only one of us is coming out. I'll give my best for it to be me, but it'll be unlikely." My plan was to just be practical. Beautiful and practical. I flipped my hair over one shoulder, letting the light catch it. Some people in the crowd swooned and cheered. At least I got the beautiful part down.

"Your score, a ten, says you'll be going pretty far in the arena. How did you manage a score so good?" Caesar leaned in to me, smiling.

I shrugged. "I just tried my best. I guess it payed off pretty well." I smiled back, letting it go sideways. Crystal had told me that the crowd loved that sort of stuff. And by the sound of their cheering, she was right.

"It sure did! How are you liking the Capitol?"

"It's a bit too grand for my more humble tastes. The food, however, is stunning. And this dress! I look amazing!" I exclaimed, spreading out the skirt. Caesar took my hand, helping me stand up. He twirled me, letting the pattern of the skirt be admired.

"It sure is fantastic! Let's all this a hand for her stylist, I don't think I've seen a dress this well crafted in years!" The crowd roared and the camera zoomed in on Crystal. She smiled and waved, then pointed back to me.

Caesar ad I sat back down, the crowds noises subsiding. "Now Rhianna, tell me. Do you have anyone back home? A boyfriend?" He asked, a strange glint in his eye.

I shifted uncomfortably. "No," I said. "Not many of the boys back home find me attractive."

"Darling, you're beautiful! How could no one find you pretty?" I shrugged meekly. "What about your fellow District 7 tribute? Anything going on there? The entire nation noticed how you guys held hands in the parade."

I blushed. "No, we're just allies. Even if one of us wins, the other will die. I can't have a relationship with someone who is most likely going to die soon. I want to go home, and having him on my mind will distract me." I say. "But if we weren't about to be fighting for our lives, we might have a thing." I finish, letting a bit of melancholy slip into my voice.

The buzzer rang as Caesar was about to respond. "Well, times up my dear! We'll find out soon how Jake feels about that. How loud can we cheer for Rhianna Eleck?" It seemed like the crowd was screwing their hearts out. My ears pounded and I wanted to cover them. Instead, I basked in the attention and waved, my smile wider than it had been when I walked on.

I made my way backstage, breathing deeply. I gave Jake's hand a squeeze as I walked by. He was being led on stage. "Good luck," I whispered. He nodded, his face as white as a sheet.

Jake Vineyard

Having him on my mind will distract me. Can't have a relationship with some who is most likely going to die soon. Her words echoed in my mind, ruining the whisper of a good mood I had sustained. At least she sounded sad. All I could hear was her words as I was lead onto stage. I felt her grab my hand and heard her wish me luck, and it swept me back into reality. Time for my interview.

"Please welcome to the stage, Jake Vineyard!" Caesar yelled, his blindingly white teeth flashing. I sat down across from him, waving at the crowd. They were riled up from Rhianna's interview.

"Jake. I had so many great questions to ask you, but you saw what just happened! What do you say on your relationship with Rhianna?" Caesar asked, his eyes shining with the prospect of tribute gossip.

I shrugged. "Well, we do have some feelings for each other. But as she said, we'll be dead soon. No point in having a relationship. At least not for much longer" I say.

"Revealing, revealing! I know you like her, I can see it in your eyes! What was your relationship like back in District 7?"

"Not much," I said, "We had said 'hello' a few times, but that's it. I had always thought she was beautiful," I confessed, blushing a bit.

Caesar grinned. "We'll learn more about that later, won't we?" The crowd roared. "How about your score? A nine is quite impressive."

"Well, I worked a lot back home and got pretty strong. I just did what I could with the skills that I have, and fortunately the Gamemakers were impressed." I gestured to them in their box, smiling in a way I thought was charming.

"Seems pretty standard for a tribute. What would you do if you win the Games?" Caesar asked.

"Umm… Well, I'd get my mom a doctor, she's kinda sick. Maybe help the poorest in my district get food," I offered, playing the good guy. Not like it wasn't true.

Caesar smiled. "You've got a nice heart, Jake." The buzzer went off. "Jake Vineyard!" he yelled, presenting me to the crowd again. I smiled and waved, trying to charm myself some sponsors.

I walked off stage in a bit of a daze. My interview was over, and now I only had to focus on the games. Only. I went and stood next to Rhianna, watching the TV screen.

Carlotta's interview was a bit strange. She seemed like she was just trying to confuse the crowd the entire time. It worked on me. She got a few laughs out of the crowd, and maybe even a few sponsors.

Paul took a completely different attitude on the stage than I had ever seen him do. He had always been quiet at Carlotta's side, doing what she told him to do. While being interviewed, he was being, well, hot. He gave the camera a few looks I could only dream of achieving and the crowd was drooling over him. Some of the more drunk girls tore off their clothes. Paul was definitely getting some sponsors, and probably some bed invitations too. He was trying to seduce the crowd, and it was working. I glanced at Rhianna, and I guess it was working on her too. Her eyes were misted over and glued to the screen. I couldn't help but feel a bit jealous. I had consoled her and cared for her and all her had to do was a few looks and she was ensnared. Women. How could anyone ever understand them?


	11. Chapter 11: Going up the Tubes

**YAY! LOOK HOW FAR WE'VE MADE IT! Today's the BIG day for our tributes! I hope you all enjoy and if you have ANY suggestions or changes that should be made please don't hesitate to leave a review or even tweet me. jakevineyard **

**Enjoy, and let's get to the good stuff. **

**Jake Vineyard **

I'm shaking. Rhianna and I hug for what seems like eternity. I put my hands on her shoulders. We're both very frantic.

"Don't worry, okay?" I say. My voice cracks and I can feel a tear in my eye. A smile forms on my face. "Just get up there, get what you can and meet me there, okay? We can't lose each other. We don't know if we'll be able to reunite after the Bloodbath." I say. I sound much more confident than I actually am.

"Jake I can't do this. No-no I can't Jake I can't." Rhianna says as she buries her face in my chest. I wrap my arms around her and we both stand their in silence as she quietly sobs. "You can," I say. "You have to. We're gonna be fine. You saw our scores! They wouldn't give those numbers to people who weren't gonna survive the arena." I finish.

Rhianna stands back and looks at me with dried tears on her face. She leans her head slightly back. "We will never be fine again, Jake" she says without looking at me. We're either both going to die, or one of us is actually going to win and be haunted by the memories for the rest of our lives. We won't be fine, I think again.

Hunter Gagliano is the one to break us up.

"Okay love birds, unfortunately for you you can't ride up in the same tube. Rhianna follow Crystal Fox to you're loading chamber." he says.

Rhianna's voice cracks. "Oh god." she says. I squeeze her one more time and she heads off down the hall to her room.

"Ready Jake?" Hunter says. "Yes" I reply. The first time I say something with confidence. I walk over to the pedestal that is ready to be lifted into the arena at a moments notice. "Here's your outfit. I'll leave the room to change."

He hands me a brown bag and I gingerly take it from him. I strip out of the Capitol clothes I will never see again. Inside the bag, the item that takes up the most space is the navy blue flight style jacket. It's too thick to be just a sweater but thin enough not to be a coat. Underneath is a plain white t-shirt, black cargo pants with many pockets, and black military boots. I throw on the t-shirt and then the pants. They both fit perfectly.

The Capitol really has everything down to a science. Sick bastards. When did they even take my measurments? Probably in my sleep I find myself thinking.. I throw on the jacket and zip it up half way. I step into the military boots—which too fit perfectly—and finally I lace them up.

"60 seconds until launch" another way too enthusiastic female voice informs.

Hunter comes back in. "Fits perfect!" he says. I nod in agreement. Hunter comes over and stands right in front of me. "Good luck Jake, really. I'm not just saying this because I was assigned to you, but I really hope you win. And if not you then your girly friend Rhianna." he gives me a wink. "I like you guys." he finally says. "Good luck."

And then he gives me a hug. Hunter Gagliano just gave me a hug. But I find myself hugging back anyway. "Thanks, Hunter. For everything." I say.

"30 seconds"

"I guess you better get up there." he says. I step up on to the medal circle. "and Jake, make sure you get yourself an axe." he says. I blush. "Don't think I didn't see you with that thing. You're amazing."

"Thanks Hunter, will do." I say. "And one last thing; the Capitol is in love with you and Rhianna.. good luck!"

That's the last thing he says before the glass automatically comes up around me. Everything is silent.

"10 seconds" I hear through the glass. I hear a whooshing sound above me. I look up and I can see the sky. Every fear I've felt suddenly condenses into one and I can't breath.

My pedestal starts to rise and before I can even register what's happening, I'm in the arena.

The air is cool and my knees almost buckle out. I instinctively almost hop off the pedestal. Before I remember I'll be blown sky high. I notice Rhianna before anything else. She's about 20 feet to my right and she looks terrified. Absolutely and genuinely terrified. I look around.

Spruce trees surround us. Big tall ones that are the deepest green I could imagine. Mountain terrain in the distance with snow covered peaks. I thank the Gamemakers silently for not sticking us in a desert or something. Here feels like home—almost. The sun beats down and I hear running water. Yes! I think. The air smells like the forest and I feel right at home, back in District 7. The forest around us is dense and seems to go on forever. In front of me the monumental Cornucopia stands. I've only seen it on TV. It's incredible.

All of us tributes are standing equidistant in a huge circle around the gold horn. I look down at the grassy ground. Little things lay here and there, increasing in value to a tribute the closer they get to the actual cornucopia. I see a tent rolled up with all the poles about 5 feet from me. Another 30 feet I see a bow and even farther than that I see two sheaths of arrows.

But no axe.

Rhianna is eying everything just as I am. I follow her gaze and see what she's looking at. It's a bag filled of throwing knives leaning against the base of the Cornucopia. No! She can't go that far! The Careers will get her!

That's when I remember our alliance. I look all around the huge circle and find Hayley, Carlotta and Paul across the circle slightly to my left. Hayley's nodding at Rhianna and I and Carlotta is jumping up and down on her pedestal with a huge smile on her face. She's waving at us. Oh god.

I look at the clock. 10 seconds. I lean forward and clench my fists, getting ready to run. I look at Rhianna one more time and we both nod. The gong goes off.

**Rhianna Eleck**

Jake and I hug for forever and then he tries to comfort me. Hunter Gagliano breaks us up.

"Oh god." the words stumble out of my mouth. All the terror I've been feeling condenses. And I feel like running away.

Crystal leads me down the hallway opposite Jake. "Here's your arena outfit" she says before leaving the room. I pick out the items and put them on one by one. The t-shirt is soft and the overlaying blue flight jacket is the perfect thickness. The pants are tightly fit but not too tight. The boots are my favorite part. Good for running, I think.

Crystal comes back in. "Perfect" she chirps. We meet in an embrace for a long time. I like Crystal more than any other Capitol citizen I've met so far. "I'll miss you." Crystal says. We truly do feel like friends. In an alternate universe that might be possible.

I laugh once and say "Well after I win you're invited to the celebration party."

She smiles and we hug once more. I feel a single tear fall all the way down my face and land on the jacket.

_30 seconds. _

I turn around and step on to the platform. I face Crystal.

She steps forward and grabs my hands and we stand there for the remainder of time in silence. The glass starts to close and Crystal squeezes my hand once more, and then the glass breaks us apart.

All is silent. The top of the tube vanishes and a light breeze swirls around me. The smell of spruce trees.

Crystal kisses her hand and blows it towards me. I pretend to catch it. Then the circle starts to propel me towards the sky.

When my vision focuses I was right. Spruce trees everywhere and mountain terrain in the distance. This reminds me of District 7 is my first thought.

I find Jake on his pedestal to my left and smile at him. I look forward to the giant cornucopia and focus my eyes on a small bag leaning against the side of the cornucopia. Inside a glint of silver catches my eye and I immediately recognize the throwing knives from the Training Center. I ready my feet as the clock informs me that 10 seconds are remaining.

I look at Jake once more and we share a nod.

The gong goes off.

**Kathryn Jones**

It was merely minutes before the Hunger Games began. I looked at my stylists, and they could see how worried I was. They all hugged me and told me to try my best and I said I would. I had to. If I didn't win this I would never see my family again. I hadn't thought much about my family through this whole ordeal, but they came to mind now. I missed them. I missed them so much. I felt like I was going to cry but I couldn't let myself look weak, especially now. I thought of the capitol. They made me sick. Who in their right minds would make such young children fight to the death for their own sick entertainment? I could almost vomit. I stepped into the cylinder and said goodbye for the last time. It doors closed and I began to rise up to the arena. I glanced all around me, and saw that it was all woods, mountain terrain, and snow covered peaks. "Well that explains the outfits" I mumble to myself. I glance over at Justin. He smiles at me and I smile back. It was a fake smile of course. He's the reason so many things have gone wrong over the course of these few days, and I can't let him get in my way. I heard a booming voice announce "Ladies and gentlemen, let the 63rd annual Hunger Games…. Begin! Then came the longest 60 second of my life. I scanned the cornucopia. "Swords, throwing knives, and food," I say to myself "Look for swords throwing knives and food." Suddenly I heard an explosion. "Someone must have moved before the gong" I thought silently. I glance over and see it was the girl from District 8 to be exact. I said quietly "Good, just one less person I have to kill to win this thing." And then the gong sounded, and the games really began.

**Devyn Warren**

Numbly, I walk through the threshold to my loading room. I have no hope. I'm the smallest tribute in these whole Games. I'm from District 12, I won't get any sponsors. I did score an 8 though, at least that's something.

"Here Devyn," my stylist says. "Here's your outfit." she says very calmly. Her hand lingers on my shoulder.

"Thank you." I say. I really am thankful. I've fell in love with my stylist—in a friendship sort of way. I'm thankful for her. I change into the t-shirt, jacket, cargo pants and boots shaking the whole time. I can't catch my breath.

I'm not being angsty. I honestly, honestly believe I will be dead in the next hour. I say goodbye to my mother and my father and my sister silently before my stylist comes back.

As soon as she comes into the cold metal room she hugs me. I hug her back, hard.

"Thanks for everything, Amanda" I say. She smiles and nods.

"No problem." she says. She's holding back tears. She's thinking the same thing as me, I'll be dead soon but she doesn't say anything.

She doesn't give me any last minute advice, she doesn't tell me she thinks I will win, and that's okay. That's another think I'm thankful for. I shouldn't spend my last minutes being lied too. She doesn't comfort me anymore than just a simple hug.

"30 seconds" the voice says. Oh god, I think to myself. I collapse inside.

It takes me a second but I find the nerves in my legs and heave them forward. It takes all the effort in the world to get to the pedestal. It takes all the last energy I have to step up on to the circle.

I find my lips and I smile at Amanda. She's silently sobbing now. Tears run down her face and she's contorted in misery. I can't bear to look at her anymore. I find my eyes and look down at the floor. Just then, the glass encases me and I feel like an animal at the zoo.

There is no noise.

Suddenly I feel the wind above my head and the circle starts to move up. I wave goodbye at Amanda before I can't see her anymore. I'm surrounded by concrete for a few seconds and then my world explodes in a burst of light.

Goodbye, Mom is the last thought I think before I begin to register my surroundings.

**Mollie Walts**

I don't say anything to my mentor. I walk straight into my loading chamber. "Mollie!" my stylist says. He begins to hand me a bag—which I assume has my arena outfit in it—and I punch him in the face. He falls to the ground in an unconscious heap.

I step onto my metal plate and just as two Peacekeepers come in and see what I've done they try to grab me.

"Tribute! You need to change into an outfit, now!" one of them barks at me. I look to my right and see an automatic close button.

A Peacekeeper steps forward and lunges for me just as I slam the button as hard as I can. The glass encloses all around.

"Ha!" I shout at the two Peacekeepers. One of them bangs on the glass and I stick my tongue out at him. The other one hits the button repeatedly trying to get the glass open.

The metal circle starts to rise as flip of both of the peacekeepers. I'm engulfed in a cool breeze and the smell of trees..

**Justin Applegate**

I felt all to existent at that moment. Without even the ability to lose myself in though, I experienced everything all too much. Drops of sweat trickled down my thighs and torso. The room was dry, way too dry. My stylists offered hugs of luck, yet I felt it unnecessary to accept all of them. I made sure to wave at all of them and I nodded when they spoke. I was about to start fighting for my life and I was not ready in the slightest. People kept commending me and telling me how good I would do, but I could hardly manage words to repay them. My mouth was dry, likely due to the nerves. I forced myself to put in a few thoughts about my family, but the effort was too great. I counted every clink as I stepped up in my cylinder. I forced a half smile; it was nothing believable but it was a good mask to wear. It didn't look real but no one knew who I was under it, so it did its job. The hatch to the tube closed. My tongue was a desert and I needed a drink. I have a quench that needed to be fulfilled. This wasn't ordinary thirst either, I wanted something specific. I thought back to my past for what it was I wanted. It was something fruity, Lemony more. Not too sweet, made with Gin I believe. What was it that they called it. It had a silly name, I thought. A persons name, not a drinks name. John was it? No it wasn't John. Tohm? Tom! It was a Tom Collins. Who was this Tom person? I don't think They ever told me. Yes, a Tom Collins, I had one, once. It had a little slice of lemon And a cherry. The cherry was my favorite part to be honest, it worked well with the Gin, I commend the Bartender on that. Though I do remember he was rather talkative and a bit annoying. The drink was probably an old recipe, maybe it was invented by Tom? Maybe he named the drink after himself? Sounds pretty arrogant to me I mean really? Though what if a woman made it, and to woo her love interest she named the drink after him? What if the drink is a drink of pure romance from beginning to end? That would explain a few things. Maybe everyone who drinks a Tom Collins is blessed by the magical man himself? He has nothing better to do now probably, because he's Dead. Is he dead? All of these thoughts shot through my head out of fear maybe? I just needed a drink. "What am I even doing?" I thought as a looked at my surroundings. Everyone else was probably thinking up their battle strategies, or having regrets or missing their loved ones and then there's me. I screamed in my head, "I'm such a self centered idiot! I'm going to die here and it's all because of this! I don't deserve to win I don't need to live! What am I saying now? Who Says they're going to die? What kind of quitter am I? Why do I fail at everything I do? Who the Fuck is Tom Collins?!" The floor began to rise but I was far too caught up in my own little world. Is Tom Collins a good Guy or A bad Guy? Is he blessing me with Luck? Is that what he does? Maybe he is evil. Cursing all who drinks his sacred drink to be too distracted to survive. I reached the surface and after my eyes adjusted to the bright light they darted around. I looked at someone from district four and thought, "Is she Tom Collins? Was She the one that Cursed me?" I looked over to a member of districts nine, "He looks like a Collins! He was talking smack about me wasn't he! He better get me a drink for my troubles." I was so thirsty. Then I looked over to a person from district three, it was her, Kathryn. We exchanged a smile, a true, heartfelt smile. I took a deep breath to lower my pulse. Seeing her calmed me down. Suddenly the announcement went off. "Ladies and gentlemen, let the 63rd annual Hunger Games…. Begin!" I heard. One minute started to count faster than I could comprehend. I took a look and collected my surroundings. There were mountains, lots of them, it was pretty cold. I looked over to Kathryn, she was looking at the Cornucopia. I formed somewhat of a plan in my mind as to how I would meet up with my companion. My legs felt heavy with fear and anxiety. I probably couldn't have moved if a loud noise that shocked me out of it. Olivia had haphazardly jumped the gun and gone, with only several seconds left. For a last move I must say it was a helpful one. I confirmed that I could move and readied my position right until the gong was hit.


	12. Chapter 12: the Bloodbath

**Jake Vineyard**

I leap from the pedestal and land on the ground running. I pluck the tent pack up and glance around. Everyone else is sprinting towards the center. Tributes are fighting everywhere. Some tributes are even on the ground already.

That quick. Killed within the first 15 seconds of the Games. It's so sad. I erase everything from my brain and run faster, faster than ever closer to the middle. I grab another pack and stop momentarily. Everything's in chaos. Screams and other assorted sounds of pain fill the air until they blend together into a pandemonium that's going to give me nightmares. The same sound I've heard blaring from the TV from the last 16 years.

Rhianna is still running, about the reach the golden horn. She's headed for the knives. I look around to find our other allies and see the Careers picking everything in sight up. They're making their way around the cornucopia and the group is about to get to Rhianna. No.

"Rhianna!" I scream. I lunge toward her and start running again. My warning is lost in the sea of screams. She picks up the bag of knives just before I reach her and smiles with herself.

"Rhianna!" I scream once again. She hears me this time and turns to see the Careers slaughtering tributes left and right. She grabs another backpack and starts to run back towards me.

"Are you ready?" she asks, not stopping.

"Nope" I say and then turn so we're both running back towards the woods. I pick up a bow and a sheath of 6 arrows. That's not nearly enough. I turn back and see an axe leaning inside of cornucopia.

"Wait, an axe." I say.

"No Jake, it's way too dangerous." she says. Hunter told me not to leave the Cornucopia without an axe. I have to get it.

"I have to." I say. I start running towards the axe and Rhianna grabs my arm. I shake her off and keep sprinting. The careers are picking supplies off of tributes they've killed. Out of the corner of my eyes I see almost all of the tributes fleeing into the woods. Rhianna and I both reach the cornucopia and step inside the mouth. I pick up the axe, but I have no time to admire it.

"You got your stupid axe, let's fucking go Jake we're gonna get killed." she says. We turn around and stare into the eyes of a tribute. It's the boy from District 9.

**Rhianna Eleck **

Troy stares at us. I gasp and grab Jake's hand. Troy raises a spear and aims at us. I can't tell if its me or Jake that he's aiming for. I brace for death and say goodbye to Jake and silently goodbye to Paul.

Then there's a movement. But it isn't a spear entering my torso. It's Troy falling on his face in the dirt. There's a knife lodged in the back of his head. Carlotta's standing behind him and she's laughing. She—very gruesomely—rips the knife out. She skips away.

Jake and I look at each other in shock and relief. We begin to run towards the forest again before I remember our previous alliance with Hayley, Paul and Carlotta. I stop.

"Jake we need to get out of here, NOW!" Jake screams louder than ever. I forget about the alliance at the sight of another girl. She has a throwing knife in her hand and she's aiming it at as. We turn and run and hold our bags up to our heads. The knife lodges in my pack and I reach my arm back and rip it out.

"Thanks for the knife!" I yell as I wave the knife behind me.

**Mollie Walts**

When the gong goes off I dive for a machete near me. It's almost identical to the one I used in my training evaluation. The Gamemakers know what I want.

I grip it with both hands and heave it around towards a girl near me and her head comes off of her neck. Blood splatters on my outfit. I keep running, wiping the weapon off on my shirt. I grab a backpack, and what I think is a sleeping bag. I stand up after crouching for the pack to see one of the Careers coming towards me. I hide the machete behind my back and smile at him.

"What the fuck are you so happy about?" The boy spits. He only has a small knife in his hand. He lunges for me and puts both of his hands around my neck, leaving the knife in his teeth. I allow him to feel the gratitude of a possible kill for a single second. Then I take out the machete and in one, smooth motion I bring the blade down on both of his arms and his hands come unattached. They fall to the ground and he screams in agony. I put him out of his misery by putting my empty hand on his right shoulder and using all of my body force to shove the machete straight through his chest.

I keep running and pick up an identical machete, and a water canteen. Quickly, I shove the canteen, the sleeping bag and the extra machete all into the backpack and sling it around my shoulders.

Just my machete in hand, I run towards another girl who's still picking up items. I sneak up on her from behind. I jump on her back.

She has a knife in hand and flails it around. She gives me a small cut on my leg.

"Fuck no bitch!" I yell as the machete comes down into her chest. She falls to the ground. I look down at the cut she made. It's small, but deep. I bring the machete down on her already limp body once, twice, and three times. My face is covered in blood and her insides are spilling onto the grass.

That should get me sponsors.

I look all around for Rhianna, the bitch from 7. I spot her heading into the woods with her lover Jake. I start after them

**Kathryn Jones**

I leap off the circle and lunge for a backpack. Another girl reaches it at the same time. We grapple for it for a moment and then I reach out and punch her in the throat. She falls back and I punch her unconscious. I think it was the girl from 9. I'll leave her actual death to someone else. I need to get supplies and be prepared, prepared to win these games.

Dashing towards the golden horn I see Justin picking up things. If I had a weapon I'd kill him right now. Better now that later. I find a sword inside the mouth and the boy from 10 grabs a backpack at my feet. I raise the sword to kill him and he punches it out of my hand. He pins me against the wall of the cornucopia with one arm. He's about to lift a knife, when I grab his arm and spin it around so he's leaning towards the ground. I lift my leg up and bring it down on his bent arm. The bone snaps in two and he lets out the loudest scream I've head yet.

Justin reaches me and the boy—Jason—runs away.

"Nice..job?" Justin says. He's surprised with my skills. I leans into kiss me and grab him by the jacket.

"Get the fuck away from me before I kill you." I say. His face breaks and he looks plain broken.

"What?" he says. His voice cracks and a tear forms on the corner of his eye. I did like him at one point, so I won't kill him yet.

That seems completely wrong to me, however. The point is to kill, to win. It's too late though, I pick back up the sword and pack and run in a direction towards the woods no one else seems to be taking. Perhaps because this part seems a little denser, a little darker.

I take off leaving Justin standing broken hearted in the middle of the field. He'll probably be killed anyway.

**Devyn Warren **

When the blaring gong sounds I want to run straight into the woods and hide out until these Games are over. I'm the smallest one here—theres no way I have a chance at the Cornucopia.

I need things though. A sleeping bag, water, food. Even a weapon. Things that I can use to survive.

People fight all around me and I sneak into the mouth of the cornucopia. Ducking down behind the large crates I reach in and pull out a small bag of food. Older tributes storm into the mouth and I hide between two crates.

There's a loud snapping noise and I look over to see Jason Gore on the ground. He's screaming. Kathryn Jones, the girl from 3 just broke his arm.

Jason and I became friends in the training center. Perhaps he wants to ally. '

"Jason!" I whisper. He looks over, tears in his eyes.

"Alliance?" he says.

I nod. I pick up a bow and a sheath of arrows. The Careers run off into the woods. I pick up a rather large backpack and Jason picks one up with his non-broke arm.

"I'm not be the best ally" Jason says, gesturing towards his arm. We both share a smile before we remember our situation.

"Ready?" I say. We head for the woods.


	13. Chapter 13: Day 1

We're officially in the Games! Woo! Hope everyone's enjoying the story so far.

So things are always different inside of a writers head than in the readers. Here's a link to a picture of almost exactly what I picture the arena looking like.

.

Enjoy!

**Jake Vineyard**

We push through the dense woods at a rapid pace. One foot in front of the other, over and over. I sense Rhianna right behind me and I keep checking, we can't be separated.

We see a tribute running in the same direction as us to our left. We steer right and keep running. The boots that are perfectly fitted to our feet dig into the ground and keep us moving at a fast pace. I thank the Gamemakers for that, at least.

"Where to?" Rhianna says behind me.

"Just keep running." I say. And we do.

We run for about an hour and then the sun starts to go down. The forest thins and the trees get taller but farther between. We slow to a stop and sit behind a large clump of rocks. I take off my backpack and set the axe down I've been holding the whole time. I take off the bow that has been slung around my body with the string covering my torso. I lay out everything in front of me. The tent pack, the bow, the 6 arrows, and the axe. I open the actual backpack I have. Inside is a sleeping bag, a water canteen, water purifying tablets, rope, and a lighter.

A lighter!

I don't know if I've ever been more proud of myself in my life. As far as supplies go, I could have a chance at this.

"What did you get Rhianna?" I ask.

"12 throwing knives, and a backpack with a sleeping bag, gloves, matches, and some food." She says.

"Ooh, what kind of food?" I ask. Neither of us are that good at hunting.

"Just some meat and crackers." she says.

"We need to find shelter." I say.

**Rhianna Eleck **

We continue on for about another half an hour and I keep thinking that someone is follow us. I constantly turn around looking for the girl from 5. Mollie, the lover of the Avox I killed.

I admitted to myself I feel slightly bad, but not much. That's the point of this whole ordeal. To be better. To do better. To win.

We find an area with fallen trees and go to the opposite side of it. Farthest we could be from the Cornucopia at this location.

Jake and I discuss whether or not we should actually pitch the tent. Good shelter, yes, but a little too obvious.

"I think we should try out a tree." Jake says.

"Let's at least try the tent." I say.

Jake pauses for a moment, without saying anything. I step towards him.

"What's wrong?" I say with a smile and put my hand on his shoulder.

He looks up from the ground into my eyes.

"Rhianna, I'm scared." he chokes out.

"I know," I say. "We're gonna be fine, at least for a while." I say. This is the first time I actually think about the fact that only one person can win. I want it to be me. But I can't kill Jake! I can't! I push the thoughts out of my head. I have to deal with one thing at a time.

We both pitch the tent and then I collect semi-large branches that have fell to the forest floor and drape them all on top of the fence. Jake adds leaves.

After a while of fussing and laughing with Jake the tent looks like it grew out of the ground. Should offer some camouflage in the night. We both climb inside the tent. It's spacious and I'm thankful Jake picked it up.

The cannons start to go off. Jake and I stick our heads out of the tent and look up at the sky. The anthem blares throughout the arena and the pictures of the fallen tributes stand in the sky.

8 dead. 16 alive. We survived the first day. I let out a relief sigh. Jake and I hug.

We both unroll our sleeping bags. The sun sets and before I know we're surrounded by night. We pull our backpacks in the tent along with our weapons. Jake zips the tent closed. We climb inside of our individual sleeping bags that are laying side by side.

"Goodnight, Rhianna." Jake says as he looks at the tent roof. I'm on my side looking at him.

"Goodnight." I say. I smile into the dark. We both relax for a minute listening to all the forest noise. Then Jake reaches out and locks his fingers with mine. We fall asleep holding hands.

**Kathryn Jones**

I run from the Cornucopia and cry most of the way. I hate the Capitol, I hate the Capitol, I hate the Capitol... The words ring out in my head so loud I can't think of anything else.

Why can't there be no Hunger Games? I find myself asking questions like these but most of all I ask myself why Justin and I couldn't be from the same District and just be together, back home.

Every few minutes I'll start to regret ditching him but then I'll pull myself out of it when I remember how vulnerable he made me at Training evaluations.

I immediately wipe my eyes of tears and paint a look of determination on my face when I remember I'm being watched. And I'm going to be until I win.

Until I win.

I run forever and then I find what looks like a fallen tree. When I get closer though it's just a clump of moss covered logs with a space underneath them. Perfect! I say to myself.

I crawl underneath and spread out my sleeping back and lay my sword at my side, one hand on it at all times. The sun is almost completely down and I'm surprisingly cozy under here. I have a thick layer between myself and the ground and the fallen trees offer great insulation.

Great find, Kathryn. Great find..

The anthem starts and finishes and I see that Justin wasn't killed. Or Cameron.

Deep down, I wish that Justin had died. It would have lessened the chance of me having to kill him. I close my eyes and lay down when I hear a rustle.

Oh god. This is where I die. No.

I look out of a whole and see the girl from 5. She looks like an animal. She has a bloodied machete in her hand and a backpack on her back. She rushes past my shelter, head whipping every which way. I wonder who she's looking for so intently. She's dressed in her pajamas from the night before.

The night before..

We were just in our apartment. How did it all change so fast.

"I'll get you, 7!" she yells. "I'll get you!" she continues to run/crawl like a rabid dog through the forest.

I close my eyes once again and pray that I'm not killed in my sleep.

I pray that Justin _is. _

**Devyn Warren**

I don't regret allying with Jason, but he slows us down tremendously. He whimpers the whole run, his broken arm flailing beside him.

"C'mon Jason just a little bit longer. We have to find shelter before the sun goes down. You know how the Careers like to hunt at night." I say.

We slowly but surely trek through the terrain. The seemingly endless coniferous forest suddenly morphs into a tropical setting. We stop and find ourselves on a beach. Complete with palm trees and water so clear it looks like glass. The sea floor is sandy as far as I can see. The temperature immediately rises and we both take our jackets off.

We look out into the water. We can see many other islands covered in not a forest—but a jungle. The trees on the beach are even different from all the ones we've seen. It's like we're in a completely different arena.

"Whoah.." Jason says, looking out to the water.

"I know." I say. We're both stunned by how—_pretty it is. _The sun's going down which it makes it an even prettier sight. And then we see it.

A cabin. No, a shack. A shack on the beach! Without saying anything we both run over to it and find it empty. It's a small wooden building about the size of my bedroom back at home that I share with my sister and brother.

We both know that it's extremely dangerous to sleep in such an obvious place but I figure we could get up early and keep moving.

We step in and make little beds on the ground with our jackets. I got a sleeping bag at the Cornucopia even.

"Well, not such a bad start." Jason says.

"Except for your arm." I say with a giggle. He smiles.

"Yeah." he says. I wonder if the cameras are on us right now.

Jason and I are a lot alike. If we weren't here we could be best friends. Brother and sister even.

I'm happy to know that I'll die having him as a close friend.

We fall asleep listening to the waves crash over the sand.


	14. Chapter 14: Day 2

**Day 2! Any suggestions for upcoming chapter from anyone? **

**Jake Vineyard**

Rhianna shakes me awake.

"Jake. Jake!" she says very quietly, panic in her voice. I blink awake.

"What is it?" I say. I remember where we are and I force myself alert.

"Someone's coming. I hear someone coming!" She looks terrified. "I think it might be the girl from 5. She won't leave without killing me." she says. I grab the axe and grip it firmly in my right hand. Rhianna readies herself with a throwing knife.

Whoever it is gets closer to our tent. I can hear their footsteps as they crush leaves and fallen twigs. They're right on top of us now. Rhianna and I find each others free hand and hold on. Whoever it is puts a hand on the outside of the tent zipper.

This is it. Fight or die.

The mouth of the tent starts to open and Rhianna and I raise or weapons higher. The zipper opens all the way and I pray isn't the girl from District 5, the insane one who wants Rhianna's blood.

And it's not.

**Rhianna Eleck **

Hayley, Paul and Carlotta stand at the mouth of our tent with smiles on their faces.

"You're not gonna kill us are ya?" Hayley says, gesturing towards our raised weapons. Jake and I look at each other in shock before laughing it off. We lower our arms.

"You do still wanna ally with us? Right?" Paul says. Of couse I wanted to ally with him.

"Yes, of course we do. We just had to get out of the cornucopia quick. It was a mess." I say.

"Where did you guys sleep last night?" Jake asks.

"We slept on the ground in the forest, we took turns staying awake and guarding." Carlotta says. I suddenly feel a huge wave of relief wash over me. We were a group of five now. That increases our chances of staying alive longer by—a lot. They gather in the tent and we once again close the door.

"So what's the plan?" I say. Looking at everyone.

"Well we have the numbers." Hayley says.

"I'm not really one for going out and hunting.." Paul says. I realize he means hunting the other tributes.

"We have to start killing some of them off. Only one can win." I say.

Then there's an awkward silence. Only one of us will survive, if any of us. Most likely we'll all die I tell myself. Another thought I shake from my brain.

"Maybe we should set up camp and just wait out the games." Jake says. I look at him and smile. "And then say a tribute stumbles upon our camp, we'll do what we have to." he says.

"I completely agree with what you guys are saying," I begin, "but like I said before, shouldn't we start killing others off? There's 11 people left besides us. Including the careers. That's a lot."

"Well maybe some of us can go hunting, and the others can stay at camp. And then we switch." Hayley says.

"No. We can't split up. We have the most chance when we're together." says Carlotta. That's the first sensible thing she's said this whole time.

"Let's take a vote. Everyone who wants to set up a camp raise there hands." Paul says. Everyone raises there hands but me.

This isn't right. Only one can win. Only _I _can win. We can't sit around and do nothing. We have to get this over with. _I do_ anyway. I have to win, get back home.

**Kathryn Jones**

I wake up to birds chirping. I realize where I am and I almost scream. I get my stuff together and very cautiously crawl out of my hiding hole. I start to run in a new direction. Create even more distance from everyone else, I hope.

I eat a granola bar out of my pack and stop for some water at one of the many streams I see. I keep my sword ready. I don't see any one else which I'm grateful for.

I keep thinking about my decision to completely leave Justin alone in these Games. I do miss him, and I definitely think I still like him. Every time I go through this thought loop I end with the thought 'I hope I don't have to kill him.'

I really don't.

I keep walking and tears blur my vision again. I'm never this emotional. I'm on camera too, even worse. That thought makes me whip my head around in several different directions, looking for cameras. I don't see any of course, no one ever does.

The forest starts to change and all the tree tops seem to shoot up thirty feet. I feel tiny.

And then a tingle goes up my spine with such force I cannot breath. A twig snaps behind me.


End file.
